Searing Pain (Youtuber story)
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Mitch wakes up with a searing pain in his stomach. It comes on and off throughout the day but he refuses to tell anybody. Finally, it gets out of hand. What's happening to Mitch? Rated T because I'm paranoid and some swearing! ON HIATUS!
1. A silent Bajan

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is a new Minecraft story of mine obviously. Hope you go check out my other story which is a Teen Titans fanfic and review since it has no reviews! I'm sad now. No one reads my stories. **** Wah. I do not own anything except for the storyline. Sorry for any typos. I'm not planning this to be a Multi-Colored Rose story. Anyways, enjoy! R&R! **

**Mitch (BajanCanadian)'s POV**

I woke up to a white-hot searing pain in my stomach. Beautiful feeling when you wake up huh? Note the sarcasm. I slowly crawled out of bed and stood up. It didn't help the pain. I grabbed today's clothes and went to the room bathroom and closed the door silently. Jerome was still asleep thank Notch. If he saw me like this, he would freak and ask what's wrong. I looked in the mirror and saw a pained expression staring back. I quickly turned that expression into a tired one. I've always been good with hiding my emotions. I quickly changed and put on my favorite red and black checkered jacket. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jerome fully dressed and smiling.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, let's go!"

We walked out of the room and went to the dining hall. I sat with Ty, Sky, Ssundee, HuskyMudkipz, Seto, and Jerome. We got up and went to the kitchen. We saw TrueMU finish breakfast and hand us plates of food. He went to hand me mine but I waved it away.

"No thanks. Not hungry." It was kind of the truth. The pain made it confusing to whether I was hungry or not because it was already hurting.

"Ok. It'll be in the microwave if you get hungry." We walked out of the kitchen together and sat with the other guys.

"You're not eating Bajan?" asked Sky. I shook my head.

''Why not?"

"He said he wasn't hungry," answered TrueMU.

"Oh. Okay then," Sky gave up. The others were just as confused but got the hint. They kept eating, joking, and talking. I stayed silent. I just watched. The pain was getting worse. I knew I should tell someone but I didn't want to worry. I knew it wasn't a stomachache because I ate just as much everyone else yesterday. Maybe a little less. The pain grew even worse as kept thinking about it.

Finally breakfast finished and we went to the deck. We lived on a flying ship that sailed the skies. Awesome, right? We played volleyball, dodgeball, and nukom. I refereed each game because I didn't want to play. This earned a lot of looks because I played all the time. Ty (Deadlox) asked first.

"You ok, Bajan?" I nodded. "Are you sure? You've barely said a word."

I smiled. They cared. "Yes Deadlox. I'm fine." Me talking must've relieved them because they smiled and kept playing. Everyone except Jerome. Jerome wasn't convinced at all. I mouthed to him, "I'm fine," but he still didn't look convinced. He turned and played anyways. They played for 3 hours then got tired. By the time we were done, it was time for lunch, I didn't eat there too. Now they were getting even more worried. Especially Jerome. He's never seen me like this. No matter how busy I was, I would eat at least eat 2 meals and make some room for my friends. So you would get worried too. I didn't talk, eat, or drink. Sky tried to get me to eat something but I shook my head. He gave up. He wasn't going to argue and I was grateful for it. The pain was so bad that when I opened my mouth to speak a small groan will come out. Thank Notch I wasn't talking to no one at that time.

45 minutes later, we finished lunch and started afternoon duties. First, it was hunting. Then, patrol. And lastly, guard duty. After that, we'll have dinner and then we can do whatever we want. We live a beautiful life huh?

Ssundee and Husky went to lower the ship to the ground while the rest of us got ready. Husky and Ssundee had gotten ready ahead of time so we wouldn't have to wait. We'll just run to the woods as soon as we landed. As we started to descend, Sky asked," Who will guard the ship when we're gone?"

I raised my hand. I only had my sword because I had planned that I was going to stay ahead of time. Everyone gave me quizzical looks. I looked around like," What?"

"You've never volunteered before. You're the best hunter so you always come," explained Ssundee.

I shrugged. The ship landed and everyone except me and Sky ran to the woods. We had only an hour to find as much food as possible. We would also bring as many animals as possible on the ship to mate so we won't have to keep landing for food.

"Are you ok Bajan?" he asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure? You've spoken only twice today and haven't eaten or drunk anything." I nodded.

"Ok. Be safe." I nodded again and he took off. I watched as he charged off with a butter chest plate and 2 butter swords.

'I could say be safe too but I don't think I'm able too.' I thought.

I walked around the deck looking for any threats. The sun was setting so mobs were coming out. I had slain so far 2 zombies, 7 spiders, 6 skeletons, and 3 creepers yet no damage had been dealt. I was feeling pretty good. I had slain 18 monsters in 36 minutes with no damage done to the ship. 24 minutes to go until everyone comes back.

I looked around. All I saw were trees, plants, and mobs that hadn't spotted me yet. No animals to slay. Suddenly, a huge stab of pain shot through my stomach. I grabbed my stomach and knelt. I waited for it to pass. It must've been 5 minutes until it did. I got back up with sweat on my face.

'What happened?' I thought. I shook my head and cleaned my face. There were mobs coming and I had to defeat them. 2 zombies. Easy. I took them out in less than a minute. I had 18 minutes left. I waited and waited. I paced the outside of the ship looking for mobs to slay. None. I climbed back onto the deck. 3 minutes to go. I saw TrueMU coming back. He must've thought he wouldn't come back on time. I saw him with loads of food in his hands. I threw down a ramp so he wouldn't have to climb the ladder. He climbed up and I brought up the ramp. I gave him the basket and he put the food in there. Pork chops, steak, bread, apples, carrots, potatoes, and more.

"So…many…mobs," he panted. I gave him a water bottle and he drank it gratefully.

"Thanks," he panted. I nodded again.

We waited a few minutes for the others to come back. 3 minutes had already passed. Then 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and then 10. We were getting worried.

"Where are they?" Jason (TrueMU) asked out loud. I shrugged. Soon, we saw Ssundee coming back.

"Where's the rest?" asked Jason.

"They're…cornered…by zombies. A whole lot," Ian (Ssundee) panted. Jason cursed.

"Ssundee stay here. Bajan, come on."

We lowered the ramp and ran off. We were sprinting through the woods. We were looking at our watches that we put on before the hunt. They beeped when there were 5 minutes left and when time was up. It even showed where everyone was. They weren't too far away. About a 10 minutes sprint. When we reached them, we saw at least 80 zombies plus 3 skeletons. The skeletons weren't a threat but the large quantity of zombies were. Jason and I ran and started killing. It was a massacre. We were unstoppable. We rinsed through half of them in 5 minutes. We were ¾ done when we heard thumping. We turned around and saw 2 mutant zombies.

I tapped Jason. He looked at me. I pointed to myself then the mutants. He got the hint.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He yelled. I nodded. He sighed.

"Okay. Be careful." I nodded and ran toward the mutants. (A/N: Prepare for worst battle scene ever. )

My diamond sword was barely broken. It had a lot left in it. I jumped up and landed on Mutant 1's head. From here I saw TrueMU almost done with the zombies. I grabbed Mutant 1's head and jumped off using all my strength to bring his body down with me. It worked. His body came toppling down and I had to jump out of the way so I wouldn't get crushed. Mutant 1 would only be down for a few moments. I had time to take down Mutant 2. Mutant 2 swung his arms but I dodged them. I jumped on his arms, ran to the shoulder, and cut the right arm off. He roared in pain.

'Trust me. I'm in more pain than you.' I thought.

I cut off his other arm then his head. I ran to Mutant 1 and cut off his head as he tried to get up. Jason killed the last zombie as I killed the last mutant. They both disappeared in puffs of smoke as I caught up with the others. They thanked me and Jason as we headed back. I was too deep in thought though.

'What was a mutant zombie doing here? I've never seen 1 much less 2. Weird.'

We got back to the ship and they told Ssundee what happened. I just sat and watched. When they finished, Sky called patrol. Pairs are: Me, Jason, and Jerome. Ty, Sky, Seto. Ssundee and Quentin.

Me and my group went west, Sky's went north, and Ssundee's went east and south. We were to meet back in 45 minutes.

We went west and found nothing but monsters and sheep. We decided to shear them in case we needed wool or string. (A/N: Can you make string from wool or is it both ways?) The pain had stopped for now. Thank Notch. We were out for 40 minutes so far.

When our watches beeped the first time, signaling 5 minutes left, we started heading back. As we did, I felt a stab of pain in my stomach and stopped. I just froze completely. TrueMU and Jerome looked at me.

"Bajan? You okay?" asked Jerome. I didn't answer. They worried. They walked back to me.

"Bajan? Are you okay?" asked TrueMU. I still didn't answer. I collapsed but Jason caught me. The pain shot through my stomach once more.

"Let's get him back to the ship. _Now_," said Jason. He picked me up.

"Dang. You're way too light. Start eating more."

They sprinted toward the ship. Our watches beeped again.

"We're late," said Jerome.

"I know but we gotta get there anyways." Jerome nodded.

They kept sprinting. The pain wasn't letting up. It only stopped when we were a mile away from the ship. I coughed. They stopped and looked at me. I started having a coughing fit. Jason quickly put me down and sat me up. He knelt down next to me and patted my back. Jerome knelt down too. I was still coughing. Jason was still patting my back. Finally I stopped and started catching my breath.

"Bajan? You're not fine are you?" asked Jason. I stood up shakily. They got up immediately.

"What are you doing? You just recovered from a coughing fit. Sit back down," said Jerome. I shook my head and slowly started walking. They ran up to me begging me to sit back down but I shook my head and kept walking. They stayed close to me just in case I fell again or had another coughing fit. I didn't have either, thank Notch. We finally reached the ship and were surrounded by everyone. They asked what took us but I walked right past them. Jason and Jerome were going to answer but saw me walking and put everyone on hold. They walked with me to the room me and Jerome shared. I had cleaned it yesterday so it was clean and the air smelled nice. I sat on my bed. Jerome sat on his and Jason sat on mine. There was a moment's silence. Then,

"You don't want us to tell them huh?" asked Jason. I shook my head.

"Then what do we tell them?"

"Nothing." My voice sounded hoarse and cracked. It wasn't surprising to me because I barely talked all day but Jason and Jerome were concerned. "Just tell them we wandered far by accident."

"Dude, what's wrong with your voice?" asked Jerome. I shrugged. I went back to being silent. I laid down. Jason moved to Jerome's bed so I can have more room. I felt absolutely horrible. In both ways. I made them worried and I felt so sick.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong?" asked Jason. I gave them a look like, "Because there's nothing wrong," but they didn't care.

"There's something wrong Bajan but you won't tell us," claimed Jerome. I shook my head.

"Well then what happened in the forest?" asked Jason. I shrugged. Jason sighed. He got up and walked over to me. I looked at him. He put a hand on my forehead and pulled back immediately. He gasped. I shot up and Jerome did too.

"What happened?" asked Jerome.

"Normally my suit will tell me his temperature. I put my hand to his forehead and felt heat go straight through my suit. That's not normal. He's really sick. The temperature the suit gave me is 110.3 degrees."

I was shocked and horrified at the same time. They found out I really was sick and I was in the danger zone. I was even sicker than I thought.

"He's that sick?" asked Jerome. Then he gasped. Me and Jason looked at him. "You overworked yourself too. You took down who knows how many monsters plus the 2 mutant zombies and you haven't eaten at all today _and_ the last time you ate was that small apple yesterday for lunch."

Jason gasped. "He's right. Bajan, that's not good." I looked at him. I didn't know what to say. I felt ashamed. I'm putting them through so much worry.

"You need to eat something now," said Jason. "Come on." He helped me up and half carried me to the dining hall. Everyone else was on guard duty. The 3 of us walked into the kitchen. Jason handed me to Jerome who got the hint and supported me while Jason told us that the best thing for me to eat was a loaf of bread since it was very filling. While the bread was baking, they took me to the table and sat me in chair. Jason looked at his watch.

"Dinner's in 10 minutes," he said. The oven beeped. "Be right back." He walked off. Jerome looked at me worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. I looked away. Jason came back with the small loaf of bread.

"Wait for it to cool off," he said. I waited 5 minutes. It had cooled off. I continued staring at the bread. I didn't want to eat. Jason read my mind.

"Bajan, you might not want to eat it but you have to."

I sighed and nodded. The bread was like 2 inches but I picked off piece after piece and ate it. Finally, it was gone. Jerome took the plate and went to put it in the sink. I looked at Jason. He smiled. (A/N: I put it so you can kind of see under the visor. )

"Full?" I nodded. "Good."

Jerome returned. Our watches beeped causing us to jump. Jason cursed.

"I forgot to make dinner!" He ran to the kitchen. Jerome and I looked at each other and ran after him. We helped him prepare dinner and just barely finished when everyone else came in. we started handing them plates of food. We all sat down. Everyone but me ate.

"Not eating _again_ Bajan?" asked Sky.

"Jerome and I got him to eat a small loaf of bread 5 minutes before you came," answered Jason.

"Good," said Ty.

"Yeah. We were getting pretty worried," said Quentin (HuskyMudkipz). I grinned.

"What happened that you guys came back late? We were about to search for you. It was way past a half hour past the time we were supposed to come back that you arrived," said Ssundee.

Jerome, Jason, and I looked at each other. Then,

"We wandered too far and got lost. Then we got distracted by mobs," Jason explained.

"Oh," said Seto. They kept eating and talking. I smiled when everyone laughed when Jerome had called Quentin a fish and he yelled, "**I'M NOT A FISH!**"

"You're a funny fish," joked Ty. Husky growled.

"You suck." Everyone but Husky and I laughed. I only smiled.

Finally, dinner was over. Jerome asked Jason and me if we wanted to hang out in our room and we agreed. We went to Jerome and I's shared room and talked. Well, I didn't.

"Bajan?" asked Jason. I looked at him. "Can you still talk? I mean, can you talk to us?"

I continued looking at him and nodded. "Sure but my voice is still messed up though." It was true. My voice more messed up than ever.

"That's fine," Jason said.

"Ok." We talked but my voice stayed the same. Finally, Sky came into the room and told us that the rest of them were going to bed.

"Ok," I said. He looked at me surprised.

"What happened to your voice?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well, good night."

"Night," we said. He left. We talked for a while longer. We even went to the deck. Ssundee and Husky put the ship back in the sky before dinner. It was 11:30 at night and we were standing on the deck. The pain had gone away a little after we had returned to the ship. We talked a little bit more then stopped. We looked into the night sky silently. Suddenly, a greater jolt of pain than ever before shot through my stomach. A moan escaped me as I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees. Jerome and Jason were right next to me saying my name.

"Jerome, I don't care if they're awake or asleep but go get Sky and Deadlox," ordered Jason. Jerome got up and ran to Sky and Deadlox's room.

I moaned again as another jolt of pain shot through me again. It was a greater pain then I've ever experienced. Jerome returned 10 minutes later with Sky and Deadlox running behind him. The 3 of the knelt beside me and said my name. I moaned again.

"Jason, what happened?" asked Sky. Sky was obviously very worried because he said Jason's actual name. Jason explained how we were standing here and I went down clutching my stomach.

I closed my eyes and moaned for the 4th time when a _**HUGE**_ burst of pain shot through me.

"Mitch?" cried Adam. Another shot pain went through me and I blacked out.

**Jason's POV**

'What happened?' I thought.

We were just standing here when Mitch fell. I sent Jerome to get Adam and Ty. I heard him moan again and I felt really bad and worried for him. Was this why he hadn't been talking and eating? Jerome returned with Adam and Ty. Adam asked me to explain and I did. When I finished, Mitch moaned again and Adam cried out his name. As soon as he did, Mitch passed out.

"Mitch?!" yelled Ty.

"He blacked out," I whispered in shock. They didn't hear me.

"W-What?" asked Sky.

"H-He blacked out," I said louder.

"No. He couldn't have," said Jerome.

I looked at Mitch who was in my lap. While Jerome was gone, I had pulled Mitch into my lap and comforted him.

"That's what his heart rate tells me," I said. I was crying beneath my visor. Everyone else was crying too. We were so scared. We don't know what's going on with Mitch and it scares us. Seto was asleep and we didn't want to wake him. We sat there crying for a half hour. Finally, Mitch woke up. He moaned softly and we looked at him.

"Mitch?" said Ty. He said nothing. He was covered in sweat. I wiped some off his face. He opened one of his eyes. He moaned once more and closed his eye again. He stayed like that for 5 minutes then woke up again. He looked at Adam.

"Mitch, you okay?" he asked softly. Mitch hesitated then shook his head no. Adam sighed softly "Why didn't you tell us?" Mitch looked around and saw all of us looking at him.

"Didn't…want…to…worry…you," he croaked. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You did it for us?" asked Sky. He nodded.

"I can't believe you put us in front of your health," Sky said disbelievingly. Mitch closed his eyes and moaned even louder.

"Mitch? What's wrong?" asked Ty. Mitch answered with another moan.

"Do you want us to take you to your room?" I asked looking at Adam. Adam nodded when Mitch did. I slowly picked up Mitch and brought him to his room. It was 12:30 in the morning but we weren't even close to tired. We were too concerned for Mitch. Jerome opened the door for me and I put him on his bed. I grabbed Sky's hand and pulled him outside and closed the door. I leaned against the wall and said,

"I'm concerned for Mitch. He put his own health in danger because he was worried about us. He's really sick Sky. We didn't get lost in the forest. None of those things we said happened. We were on our way back when he froze. He fell down and we had to carry him. We were a mile away when he started having a coughing fit. We went to his room and when I took his temperature, it was 110.3 degrees. He didn't want us to tell anyone so we didn't. He's been like this from the beginning and I feel so bad I didn't realize it soon-"I choked up. I slid down the wall and silently cried.

**Sky's POV**

I listened to Jason and when told me about the forest, I wasn't even mad. I was shocked when he told me his temperature though. He never told me that Mitch was that sick. I heard him choke up and watched him slid down the wall cry. I knelt by him immediately and said,

"It's okay. Mitch will get better. I promise. We have to find out what's wrong and then we'll figure it all out. Nothing's your fault." He was still crying. I hugged him and said, "Nothing's your fault. It'll be okay. I promise."

We sat like that for a while. He finally calmed down.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." We walked back in the room. My eyes were hidden behind by sunglasses so no one could see the tears that I quickly blinked back. I dragged Ty to the corner of the room and repeated what happened outside.

"What happened in here?"

"Same thing. Mitch hasn't woken up either. I can't wait until Seto and Mitch wakes up. I want to know what's going on."

"I know Ty. I know." We looked back at Mitch.

"I know."

**Jason's POV**

I looked at Mitch. Sky was probably telling Ty what happened. We stood in silence for 15 minutes. Finally, Mitch woke up.

"Guys! He's awake!" I said. Jerome, who was sitting on his own bed, looked up. Sky and Deadlox came up to us.

"What?" asked Jerome. He came over.

Mitch looked at us. He was lying on his side. He smiled weakly.

"I'm back from the dead," he croaked. We laughed. He sounded like it too.

When we stopped Sky asked, "What's wrong with you? What's hurting?"

"At random points throughout the day, I got a huge jolt of pain in my stomach. Sometimes it lasted a while. I was actually in a great deal of pain when Jason and I came to save you guys. It lasted throughout the battle and when got back to the ship. It stopped then but when we started coming back after the 5 minute warning, it caught me by surprise and came back. It's been on and off throughout the day."

"Oh my Notch. You never bothered to tell us? We can help you." Sky was frantic.

"I'm not done. When I blacked out, a voice came to me. Sky, it said, 'We're coming to kill you and we're really close."

We looked at each other and agreed on one thing: No one was hurting Mitch.

**Oh my god. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It wasn't supposed to be this long but I got really into it. Anyways, R&R! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	2. A Confusing Turnout part 1

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! I don't own anything but the storyline. SOME CUSS WORDS! SOME SONGS MY CONTAIN CURSE WORDS! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Sky's POV**

We weren't letting anyone hurt Mitch. It was pact that will never be broken between the 4 of us. I was really scared. Mitch had been like this all day and he heard a voice threating to kill him. He's really brave. I would've peed my pants by now.

"Guys, it's 1 in the morning. We should get to bed. Today's going to be a long day."

**Jerome's POV**

Everyone filed out except me and Mitch. I turned to him. He was holding pajamas and was walking to the bathroom. He came out wearing gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt.

"You're not changing?" he asked.

"Yeah I am but I wanted to ask you, why didn't tell me before? You hurt yourself even worse than needed. Mitch, I was so worried. You were out there not acting at all like yourself. You say you didn't want to worry us but you worried us just by not telling us. We didn't know what was going on. I was worried. Scratch that. We all were. You nearly frightened Jason and me to death when you collapsed on the deck and in the forest. Mitch, if this keeps going on, tell us."

"I will. I won't make the same mistake twice." he said this while he was walking to his bed. He laid down and went to bed.

**Mitch's POV**

*In Mitch's dream*

"Oh Mitch. Telling them won't help. They can't protect you. I'm unstoppable. I will have your soul. You can't run. You can't hide. You will die."

*Awake*

I woke up with a start. Jerome was just walking to the bathroom to get dressed when he saw me.

"Mitch, you ok?" I shook my head. My face was beaded with sweat. It was a short dream but the short ones are the worse.

He walked over to me. "What happened?"

"Tell you later."

"Okay."

*TIME LAPSE*

I was dressed by 5 in the morning. I didn't go back to sleep so naturally I was tired. I went to the dining hall. Jason should be awake and preparing breakfast. When I walked in, there he was.

"Morning." I must've scared him because he turned around quickly.

"Oh. It's you. Morning. Your voice sounds normal again."

"Yeah. Thank Notch." He laughed.

"Get a good rest?"

"Actually…no." he looked at me. I decided to be truthful to him.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a short dream but it kept me up. A voice that I couldn't see said to me, 'Oh Mitch. Telling them won't help. They can't protect you. I'm unstoppable. I will have your soul. You can't run. You can't hide. You will die.' It scared me so much."

"Oh my Notch. You have to tell Sky."

"I am. I just don't know what to do." Just then a stab of pain went through me.

"Jason," I croaked. He quickly turned around, alarmed by the sound of my voice.

"Mitch?"

"It's hurting again." He quickly turned off the stove and hurried toward me. He reached me just in time. I collapsed and he caught me. He carried me to a chair. We heard soft footsteps. We looked to the door. Sky walked in. He saw me in Jason's arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mitch is hurting again and he collapsed so I was bring him to a chair." Jason explained.

"Oh. I actually wanted to talk to you guys," he paused and looked at the state I was in. "But I think it can wait."

Jason put me in the chair and went back to cooking now that Sky was watching me.

"You okay, Mitch?" he asked me. I shook my head. He looked surprised. I was actually being honest with him. He picked me up, sat down, and put me in his lap. Another stab of pain went through me and I moaned softly.

"We have to tell Seto," said Sky. He turned to me. "You're way too light. How much do you weigh? 30 pounds?"

Jason turned around and nodded. (Not at my weight, but about telling Seto.) He looked at me sighed. He looked up to the ceiling.

"Out of everyone, why was it Mitch? Why couldn't it be me?" Jason whispered.

"You wouldn't want it to be you," I said, my voice still croaking.

"Yeah well, we can't stand seeing you like that."

"We wouldn't be able to stand looking at you if you were like this either." Sky watched us argue.

"He's got a point."

We were silent.

"Mitch, tell Sky what happened."

"What? Tell Sky what? What didn't you tell me?" asked Sky.

"I had a nightmare." I explained the nightmare. He sighed.

"The short ones are always the worst."

I got up. He looked at me.

"I feel better." I wasn't lying. Sky got up.

"Think you'll be okay during breakfast?"

"No idea."

"You want to eat today?" Jason asked.

"No." I replied.

Sky sighed. He looked at Jason and Jason looked away, continuing to cook.

"Well, when you want to eat, let us know. We need to keep track of what you're doing."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I want to get something real quick." Sky nodded.

*TIME LAPSE*

I stealthily walked into the room. Jerome was still sleeping. It was only 6 in the morning. I walked to my dresser and tapped a part of my dresser that was darker than the rest. A little compartment popped out. Inside was a black leather notebook bound tightly by a black leather strap.

I walked back to the kitchen as quietly and as fast as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone. Especially not Ssundee.

When I got to the kitchen, Sky was on the floor and Jason was next to him.

"What happened?" I asked as also knelt down next to him.

"I don't know. He just passed out."

"Please don't tell me this is a prank."

"It's not. We would never go this far in a prank."

I put my hand to his forehead and pulled back.

"Jason, get me a blanket. Now." Jason got up, turned everything off, and ran out of the room.

*TIME LAPSE* (A/N: There are a lot of them)

Jason came back with a blanket in his hands. He draped it over Sky. Sky shivered.

"Jason. Can you give me an exact temperature?"

"I can do more than that." He put armored hand on Sky and pulled back. "He's freezing. He's 30.2 degrees and, oh my Notch, he has hypothermia. Get Seto now. Wake him up."

I got up and ran to Seto's room. He didn't share because he was the 'doctor' on the ship so he had a lot of things in his room. I woke him up.

"Seto?"

He woke up. "What?"

"Sky needs you. He has hypothermia."

Seto was up in a flash.

"For how long?" I thought about it. Then it clicked. It was really cold last night.

"At 11:45 at night last night I'm guessing." Seto grabbed his stuff and walked out. I walked with him. Silence. When we got to the kitchen, Sky was still knocked out. Seto checked him over. He let out a breath of relief.

"We're lucky. It's mild. He should wake up soon." He got up. "Keep him as warm as possible. I'm going back to bed. I got 3 hours." He left. I looked at the clock. He was right. It was only 6:30.

I looked back at Sky. He was shivering and a little blue. Just a little. Not much. I looked at Jason. He was sitting down, hugging his knees.

"Oh my Notch," he whispered. I knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me.

"How many more of my friends are going to get hurt? First you, now Sky. Who else?"

"I don't know but it will get better."

"Hopefully." I said nothing. A few minutes later, we heard coughing. We looked a Sky and saw him waking up.

"Sky?" asked Jason. His eyes opened slowly. His breathing was shallow. "Don't push yourself."

Sky closed his eyes again.

**Jason's POV**

'Dang. How many more people are going to get hurt?'

_*Flashback*_

"I'm worried about Mitch. One moment he's not himself and lying. Next moment, he's still not himself and telling the truth. What's going on?" worried Sky.

"I wish I knew. Things are a bit complicated, huh?"

"Yeah." There was a moment's silence. Then,

"_*Cough, Cough, Cough.*_"

"Sky?" He continued coughing. I turned to him. He was kneeling down coughing. "Sky?" He fell down onto his side. He passed out. In walked Mitch.

"What happened?"

_*End of Flashback*_

He had put a black leather book on the counter and left. What was it?

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that book on the counter?" He looked up.

"Oh right." He reached up and grabbed it. "Thanks for reminding me."

"What is it?" He looked at me.

"Nothing important." I got the hint.

We heard a small groan. Sky had opened his eyes again and was very slowly getting up. He finally stood up and grabbed the counter for balance. We immediately got up.

"Ow. What happened?"

"You got a mild hypothermia. You're lucky it wasn't severe," said Mitch.

"How long was I out?"

"15 minutes," I whispered. Sky turned to me.

"You okay?"

"Perfect," I walked out.

**Sky's POV**

Jason left the kitchen.

"Did I say something?" I asked. Mitch shook his head.

"No."

"Well what happened?"

"He's worried out of his mind. I'm in danger and you got hypothermia. He's wondering how many more friends are going to get hurt…or die." He whispered the last part.

My eyes widened. 'He was that worried?'

"When did you find this out?"

"When you were knocked out."

"Oh." I sighed. "When is this going to end?" I groaned, slid down the wall, and put my head in my hands. Mitch sat down next to me and said,

"I really wish I knew, Sky. I really do."

*TIME LAPSE*

*At Breakfast*

**Mitch's POV**

Everyone was talking and laughing. Even Sky and Jason. Before breakfast, Seto told us Sky was better. I wasn't laughing or talking though. I wasn't even eating. The pain had ruined my appetite. I still hadn't told Jerome my dream. It's been a long 4 hours. I was so concentrated on what I was doing, I didn't hear Sky call my name until Jason shook my shoulder.

"Mitch?" asked Jason.

My head snapped up. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay," repeated Sky.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. What are you doing?" I looked down. I was writing in my black leather notebook.

"Writing."

"Oh. What are you writing?"

"Umm." I paused. Should I tell them? I decided to. "A song."

He looked startled. "You write songs?"

I looked down. "Yeah."

"Cool." I looked up.

"What?"

"It's nice that you write songs."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Since when did you become talkative?" asked Husky. I laughed.

"Last night." He shrugged.

Jason asked, "What's the name of the song you're writing now?"

"When I'm Gone." (Note: This is the song by Eminem. Not Anna Kendrick.)

There was silence.

"Is it done?" asked Jason.

"One more then yeah, yeah it is."

"Can you sing it?" asked Sky.

"I'm bad at singing. Especially rapping."

"It's a rap?" asked Seto. I nodded.

"Oh. Can you still do it?" asked Ssundee. I nodded.

"Hold on," I said. I wrote down the last line and cleared my throat. I started.

**Sky's POV**

I listened. Mitch started. He sounded so good.

_[Verse 1]_

"_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart And you know you were their armor And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you? What happens when you become the main source of her pain? "Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane "Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?" I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._

_[Chorus]_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back..._

_[Verse 2]_

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing "You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?" Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying" "You always say that, you always say this is the last time But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine" She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it "Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!" Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket It's got a picture, "This'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'" I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror These f****in' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on And I'm singing..._

_[Chorus]_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back..._

_[Verse 3]_

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet I take a bow and thank you all for coming out They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing "Daddy it's me, Help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding" But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden? "I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin' "You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad "And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad' "That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin" "I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are gone" But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice "Now go up there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us" That's what they want, they want you Marshall They keep screamin' your name It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it Put it to my brain, scream "Die Shady!" and pop it The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was Supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin' It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk up to Kim and kiss her Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister Almost as if to say_

_[Chorus/Outro]_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back..."_

We were absolutely stunned.

"Where did that song come from?" I asked. He looked at me into my eyes. It all clicked. Oh my Notch. He thought he was going to die.

"Places," He replied.

"Dude, that was awesome," commented Husky.

"Thanks."

"You sing really well," said Ssundee.

"Thanks."

"Do you have any other songs?" asked Jerome.

"Yeah. I have like 50."

"Oh my Notch. Can you name some?" asked Seto.

"Yeah. There's 'Like Toy Soldiers', 'Mockingbird', my personal favorite 'Lose Yourself', 'That's All She Wrote', and a bunch of others."

"Can you sing Lose Yourself?" asked Jerome. He nodded.

"**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

**There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

**He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,**

**But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,**

**The whole crowd goes so loud**

**He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

**He's choking how, everybody's joking now**

**The clock's run out, time's up, over, bloah! (A/N: Sound of a gun)**

**Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity**

**Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

**He's so mad, but he won't give up that**

**Easy, no**

**He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes**

**It don't matter, he's dope**

**He knows that but he's broke**

**He's so stagnant, he knows**

**When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's**

**Back to the lab again, yo**

**This whole rhapsody**

**He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

**[Hook:]**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**(You better)**

**The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping**

**This world is mine for the taking**

**Make me king, as we move toward a new world order**

**A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem**

**It only grows harder, homie grows hotter**

**He blows. It's all over. These h*es is all on him**

**Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter**

**Lonely roads, God only knows**

**He's grown farther from home, he's no father**

**He goes home and barely knows his own daughter**

**But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water**

**His h*es don't want him no more, he's cold product**

**They moved on to the next schmoe who flows**

**He nose dove and sold nada**

**So the soap opera is told and unfolds**

**I suppose its old partner but the beat goes on**

**Da da dum da dum da da**

**[Hook]**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**(You better)**

**No more games, I'ma change what you call rage**

**Tear this motherf**king roof off like two dogs caged**

**I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed**

**I've been chewed up and spat out and booed off stage**

**But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher**

**Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper**

**All the pain inside amplified by the fact**

**That I can't get by with my 9 to 5**

**And I can't provide the right type of life for my family**

**Cause man, these god**n food stamps don't buy diapers**

**And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life**

**And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder**

**Trying to feed and water my seed, plus**

**Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna**

**Baby mama drama's screaming on and**

**Too much for me to wanna**

**Stay in one spot, another day of monotony**

**Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail**

**I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot**

**Success is my only mother**king option, failure's not**

**Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go**

**I cannot grow old in Salem's lot**

**So here I go it's my shot.**

**Feet, fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got**

**[Hook]**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**(You better)"**

I clapped and everyone followed me. He fake bowed and laughed. We stopped clapping and laughed too.

"I like that song," said Jason.

"I know. It's my favorite," said Mitch.

Our watches beeped. We all jumped.

"What the Nether?" I cursed. I noticed it was my watch. "Oh," I murmured. They laughed.

"Should we play some volleyball?" asked Ssundee.

"I'm game," agreed Seto. Everyone else agreed so we went outside to the deck. Mitch was refereeing again. He told me he didn't think he was well enough. So we started our game.

**Mitch's POV**

I was shocked that they liked my songs. I never told them because I thought they'd laugh. Hmm. Guess there's a first time for everything.

*TIME LAPSE*

Sky's team: Sky, Jerome, and Jason vs. Ty's team: Ty, Husky, Ssundee, and Seto. Sky's team was winning. 20-15. 1 more point and they win. Suddenly, I heard growling and looked up. A large black wolf with red eyes was looking at me. It roared and pounced. I jumped up from my chair and dodged it.

Everyone looked over and saw the wolf. They panicked. I knew why. The wolf couldn't have gotten on the ship. We checked the ship last night and then took off. I pounced toward me swiping its claws. It made 3 diagonal slashes across my chest. They started bleeding immediately. Sky yelled my name and I jumped out of the way as it pounced toward me again. Suddenly, a black figure jumped in front of me, killed the wolf, and left. The figure left a note behind. I read it:

_**Be thankful.**_

_**Multi-Colored Rose.**_

I put the note in my pocket. Everyone came running toward me.

"You okay?" asked Sky anxiously. I nodded. Seto came up to me. He took my hand and dragged me away.

"We're taking care of those slashes now," he said. He took me to the hospital wing, closed the door, locked it, and told me to take off my shirt. I hesitated. He sighed.

"The only way to take care of those cuts is for me to see them." I slowly eased off my jacket and shirt. He took a sharp intake of air. I knew why. I was really skinny. You can see my ribs not clearly but clear enough.

"You've got to eat more," he said. I nodded. 3 people have told me that: Sky, Jason, and now Seto.

He looked at my cuts then started cleaning them.

**Jason's POV**

What happened? How did that wolf get on the ship? I grabbed Adam and Jerome and dragged them away from Ian, Ty, and Quentin.

"Dude, it must be the guy who said he wanted to kill him. The dream he had last night must've clarified it," I said.

"He hasn't told me it yet," said Jerome.

"Oh. Well in his dream, it was pitch black and a man said, 'Oh Mitch. Telling them won't help. They can't protect you. I'm unstoppable. I will have your soul. You can't run. You can't hide. You will die.' We think that wolf was sent by that man," said Sky. Jerome looked shocked.

"Let's go see if Seto's done," he said. Me and Sky nodded. We walked to the hospital wing. He door was closed. Not 5 seconds after we got there, the door opened. Seto walked out with Mitch behind him looking very uncomfortable. They were startled when they saw us.

"How long have you been here?" asked Mitch.

"About 3 seconds," said Jerome. When he said that, Mitch relaxed. What happened in there?

"Um. Can we talk to you Mitch?" I asked. He nodded, thanked Seto, and walked with us. We walked until we reached Mitch and Jerome's room. Jerome opened the door. The room was still clean and still smelled fresh. We walked in. Mitch sat on his bed. Sky sat next to him. Me and Jerome sat on the other.

"Mitch, there's no sugarcoating this but-" Sky started but Mitch cut him off

"The wolf might've been sent by the man in dream?"

Sky was startled. "Yeah."

"In all honesty, I thought so too. Did you tell Jerome?" Jerome nodded. "Good."

He looked down and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He opened them again and looked up.

"Who would want to kill me?"

"We have no idea, Mitch. But he's not touching you," said Jerome. Sky and I nodded. Mitch smiled.

"Thanks." We were silent for a few.

"I better go up. The others might be wondering plus I have to make lunch," I said.

"I'll help," said Jerome. We got up and left.

**Sky's POV**

I looked at Mitch. He was lying down staring at the ceiling. I sighed. He looked at me.

"You guys meant it when you said no one was going to hurt me?"

I was shocked. "Of course!" He nodded.

"Thanks." I nodded. Then I decided to light the string that held the TNT.

"What happened with you and Seto?"

He sighed. "Well to look at the slashes I had to take off my shirt. I felt really uncomfortable doing it because I'm really skinny. So skinny that you can kind of see my ribs. Probably from not eating a lot. That's why I'm so light."

"Oh. Did he ask you to weigh yourself?" He nodded.

"I weigh exactly…" He looked at me. "30 pounds." I smiled. That was my guess in the kitchen earlier this morning. He was talking about that, I knew. We were silent for a few moments.

All of a sudden, Mitch's hand flew to his stomach and he sat straight up.

"Mitch?!" He didn't answer. He closed his eyes and clutched his stomach. I got up and knelt next to him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. It happened so suddenly. He got up and walked to t


	3. A Confusing Turnout Part 2

. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet and threw up. He had nothing in his stomach so how he threw up, I have no idea. I walked to the bathroom and knelt next to him. I patted his back and looked away. It was pretty sad to watch. After about 5 minutes of listening to him throw up, he finally stopped. I handed him some bathroom tissue and he wiped his mouth with it. He threw it in the toilet then flushed it. He started to stand up. I immediately got up and helped him. He was very unsteady. He stood up but his knees buckled and he started to fall. I caught him and put his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist. He clutched his stomach and moaned. He must be _**really**_ sick. I saw things I never noticed before. He had bags under his eyes and his face was very slightly tinted gray.

I walked him to his bed and laid him down. I sat in the chair next to the bed. Our watches beeped signaling 5 minutes till lunch. He looked at me. He looked horrible.

"You're…not…go-ing?" He asked weakly. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you like this." He smiled weakly.

"Thank…you. Wake me up for patrol." I nodded. He fell asleep and gradually, I did too.

***In Sky's Dream* (A/N: I'm bad at dreams. It may seem short but its long reality wise.)**

**I looked up. There was a ghostly figure dressed in black in front of me.**

"**Don't try to save him, Adam. Mitch won't survive this. He's already dying in the inside."**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" I yelled.**

"**Temper, temper," said the figure. "I'm merely taking his soul. Every dream from here on out will be about me. But don't worry. He'll be doing much good dead. Admit it, you want him dead. He's a burden to you. I mean, look at him. He's wasting your time." The figure moved away and I saw Mitch dead and hanging on a gray stone wall by chains.**

"**He will meet his fate. Much sooner than you think. Much, much sooner." He laughed evilly.**

***End of Dream***

My eyes snapped open. Jason was shaking me. I looked up. He looked very concerned. I was sweating and scared. The dream seemed all too real. I looked at Mitch. He was still sleeping. The ghost's voice still rang in my head.

"Every dream from here on out will be about me."

"Adam? You okay?" Jason asked softly. I didn't do anything but look at him. He knelt next to me. He spoke very soft and comforting, "You aren't, huh? I walked in here and saw you shaking like mad. You had a hand on your forehead and whispered 'no' over and over again." I put my hand to my forehead due to a slight headache.

"Where's the others?" I asked hoarsely. My voice surprised him and me.

"Waiting for us on deck come on." I nodded. I shook Mitch awake and told him we were going on patrol. He nodded and got up.

"Feel better?" I asked. He nodded. "Good. Come on."

The 3 of us walked out together. My headache was steadily growing worse. I put my hand to my forehead and tried to ignore it. Jason noticed.

"You okay dude?"

"Headache." He nodded and mouthed 'oh'. We go to the deck.

"Groups are the same as yesterday. You'll be exploring the same directions. Set your watches for an hour this time. We're skipping the hunt. We got enough yesterday. Go."

**Jason's POV**

Jerome, Mitch, and I walked into west direction of the forest we landed nearby. We encountered 5 zombies, 2 spiders, 7 skeletons, 1 creeper, and an enderman. We slew every single one of them. That was just the first 40 minutes. We didn't really talk. Not until we got the 5 minute warning. We were battling our 8th skeleton and 2 more zombie. Our watches beeped signaling that everyone should be coming back. We were 5 miles from the ship so I sent a message to Sky using my watch telling him that we were going to be late and he approved.

**Mitch's POV**

We were heading back when once again a stab of pain shot through my stomach. This was a greater pain than ever. Even the one on the ship. I clutched my stomach and Jason noticed.

"Mitch?" He headed back to me. Another stab of pain went through me. I moaned and started to collapse. Jason caught me and laid me down with my head on his lap.

"Jerome!" He shouted. Jerome, who didn't notice any of this, turned around and gasped at what he saw. He started heading toward us but Jason said, "Get Adam and Ty, now!" Jerome sprinted off.

**Sky's POV**

I started getting worried. It has been over an hour since they said they would be late. Did Mitch collapse on the way here?

"Adam! Ty!" We looked down. We saw Jerome but no one else. Thank Notch the others went downstairs.

"Where's others? What happened?" Ty called.

"In the forest! Come on!" We jumped down. It was a 5 mile run but we got there on time. 8 zombies were surrounding Mitch and Jason and they couldn't do anything. Ty quickly took them out with arrows while Jerome and I ran towards Jason. When Ty finished the zombies, he joined us. Mitch was in Jason's lap with his eyes closed and sweating.

**Mitch's POV**

***In Mitch's **_**Nightmare**_*****

"**I hope you like this memory," It was ghostly figure that looked like a wraith. Everything around me ripped.**

**I saw the 5-year old version of myself playing Ring-Around-The-Rosie with my twin sister. The sky was getting dark and mobs were spawning. Hundreds of zombies spawned. My twin sister and I yelled for my mother and father. They came running outside with their swords wielded. As they fought, my sister was bit.**

"**Mommy! Sissy's turning green!" My younger version laughed. I was so naïve. My mother threw a sword to me and said,**

"**Throw this at her and make sure it hits her!" My mother crying freely. She knew what was going to happen. Thinking this was a game, the younger version of me threw the sword and it caught my sister in the chest. My younger version laughed and turned around. **

"**Mommy! I did it!" My mother turned around and was attacked by zombies. She was killed. My father cried.**

"**Elizabeth!" My father yelled. My mom didn't answer.**

"**Jane!" My younger self yelled to my sister. She didn't answer. My younger version was confused. My father was killed in the end. The sun rose and all the zombies burned before they could get me. Me and my version looked around.**

"**Mommy? Daddy? Janie?" No one answered. I was horrified as I watched my younger self call to my family.**

**The memory finally ended. I saw the ghostly figure again.**

"**Did you enjoy? I bet you didn't. You have a worst backstory than I do. So sad. So much potential yet you grew up into **_**that.**_**" He gestured to me. "Oh well. See you Mitch." **

I woke up.

**Jason's POV**

Mitch was in my lap barely breathing. He was sweating and looked like he was in a lot of pain. After about 20 minutes, he finally awoke. We were so relieved.

"Mitch!" cried Ty. Mitch looked at him. He closed his eyes and moaned again.

Sky's hand flew up to his forehead. He was still kneeling. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his forehead on his hand. The headache must be getting to him.

I looked at him, concerned. Sky saw me and waved it away with his other hand. I wasn't convinced. I looked at Mitch. He was still clutching his stomach and his eyes were still closed.

"Someone should go tell the others that we're going to be really late," I said. Everyone but me and Mitch widened their eyes. They obviously forgot.

"I'll do it," said Jerome. He got up and ran to the ship. The others were probably wondering where we were. I cried very silently behind my visor. No one could see me. Why? Why is Mitch hurting like this? What was Sky dreaming about when we were about to go on patrol? Who is this man trying to hurt Mitch? Why? Why us? Why Mitch? So many questions beat my mind. I was so nervous. I stopped crying. I waited the tears to dry. I waited for Mitch to wake. I waited for the answers to be revealed. That's what this was all about: Waiting and asking.

**Sky's POV**

I watched Mitch lay there. My headache felt like 100,000,000 TNTs were lit and are exploding in my head. It was horrible. The headache + Mitch's Pain + my dream = Sky's depression. Beautiful, right? Ugh, I feel like absolute crap. It's ridiculous. Mitch woke up again 20 minutes later. He woke up completely this time. We looked at him. He groaned and slowly got off of Jason's lap and sat up shakily.

"Mitch, you okay?" asked Ty. He nodded. We all knew he wasn't. He must've seen something he didn't to by the look of his face. My head pounded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, everyone was looking at me.

"You okay?" asked Jason. I nodded. Ow. That hurt. I felt so dizzy.

"You're obviously not well," said Ty.

"I'm just dizzy. That's it," I said. They didn't look convinced. Why are they so smart and stubborn?

"Sky, is your headache worse?" asked Jason softly. Jason was probably the most concerned out of all us.

I hesitated, and then nodded. Again, my head pounded. I winced.

"How bad?" Mitch croaked.

"Really bad. I feel like a hundred million TNTs are exploding in my head."

"That's actually really bad. What do you think caused it?" Jason asked.

I was going to say stress but I remembered how Mitch said he didn't want to tell us anything because he didn't want to worry us. If I say stress, he's going to think he caused it.

"I don't know."

"Maybe stress," croaked Mitch. Oh what the f**k?!

"Maybe," I said. Then, Ty light the string that held the TNT. (A/N: I came up with that. I think it fit in well with the story. It's means he asked about a touchy subject.)

"What happened in your dream, Mitch?"

Mitch looked at him, hesitated, and then said, "A memory that I wanted to forget. It was when I was 5 and my twin sister was outside playing with me. It turned to night and hundreds of zombies came. My sister was bit and I had to kill her. Thinking it was a game, I threw the sword at her and caught her in the chest. I had laughed and waited for her to wake up. She never did. My mother died shortly after her in battle and so did my father. The sun came up and killed the zombies before they could get me. I waited for hours until they woke up. They never did." He was choking up really bad.

"I'm so sorry," said Jason. Mitch waved it away.

"It's fine."

"I feel like a jerk now for asking," said Ty.

"I said it's okay," said Mitch. I didn't say anything. My headache got so bad, I couldn't see straight anymore.

"Are you guys ready to go back to the ship?" asked Mitch.

"The question is: Are _you_?" said Ty. He nodded. We all got up. I forced myself to stand up straight and fast. The movement made me really dizzy but I kept going. I blanked out most of the way but no one really said anything so I was fine. Walking made everything worse but I forced myself through it. Our watches for dinner had beeped a long time ago. Patrol + Walking Back to the ship + waiting for Jason's group + running to Mitch in the forest + waiting for him to wake up + sitting there waiting for Mitch to feel better + walking back to the ship = 3 hours and 45 minutes. We were gone for a while. The others were probably way past worrying. That stressed me out even more which made my headache even worse. I think Mitch was right. Maybe it was stress. I was in pain and hungry. I skipped out on lunch and it was way past dinnertime. The path ahead of me was tilting this way and that. At some points, it went black and I couldn't see a thing. Then I could see again. When we got to the ship, I walked right past everybody. I saw Mitch catch up with me. I heard a faint, "Follow me."

I followed. He led me down the hall and helped me down the stairs. He brought me to a room and opened the door. He led me inside. When I went in, I remembered it as his room. He led to his bed and laid me down on my left side so I faced him. Suddenly, my head felt like the 100,000,000 TNTs blew up at once. I gripped my head a let out a small moan. Mitch knelt next to me. He said my name but he sounded so far away. I moaned again. I heard small beeping sounds and knew he was sending a message to someone. Probably Jason, Jerome, and Ty. I heard the door burst open and in walked Jason, Jerome, and Ty.

**Mitch's POV**

I explained everything in message so I didn't need to explain out loud. They crowded around Sky and me. We watched Sky lay there gripping his forehead. A few minutes later, he moaned again. We jumped. He moaned once more.

"Maybe we should tell Seto," said Jerome. This Sky heard.

"Nook," He moaned.

"Sky, Jason can only say your temperature and what's wrong with you. Seto can help you get better," said Ty.

"Speaking of which, Jason can you check him over?" I asked. Jason nodded. He put a hand on Sky's forehead and Sky withdrew even though he barely touched him.

"Sky?" Jason asked. Sky slowly sat up. He grabbed his head and moaned.

"Sky?" I asked. He doesn't respond. He coughed. We moved closer to him. He went into a coughing fit.

"Sky!" Jerome yelled.

Sky stopped coughing after a few minutes. He gasped for air. I checked his heartbeat. It beating faintly. His breathing was shallow.

"That's it. Someone get Seto," I said.

Jerome got up and ran to get Seto. He came back a few minutes later with him.

"Jason, can you tell me what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I tried to earlier but he won't let touch him," Jason said.

"Try again." Jason reached down and put hand to Sky's forehead. Surprisingly, Sky let Jason touch him.

"Well?"

"He's got a 115.6 fever and he's got…Nightmare Fever."

"What the f**k is that?" asked Seto.

"You tell me! You're the medic!"

"I've never heard of it." Jason sighed.

"Let me see." Silence for a moment. "Nightmare Fever: When the host/hostess is overwhelmed by stress, they begin to have nightmares. They gradually get worse and worse. They soon began to have strong headaches that somehow causes dizziness, coughing, confusion, and drowsiness. Rarely, the host/hostess will get headaches that feel like 100,000,000 TNTs are exploding in their head. If this happens, a cure is to get the blood of a Beowolf Unevolved and dip it in cold water. The water will turn black and red. Feed this to the host/hostess and they will be fine in 2 days' time. Only 1 dose is needed." He scrolls down some more. "Hey! The blood of the demon we need is the demon that attacked Mitch earlier! Did we clean it up?"

"No! I'll get the blood!" said Ty excitedly.

"I'll get the water!" said Jerome.

"I'll go with them," said Seto. They all sprinted out.

"Jason? Does it say what happens if we don't feed him the potion?" I asked.

"Ummm. Yeah! If this is not fed to host/hostess, they will slowly die and wither away to dust. They will become stuck in the Overworld and will never go to the Nether or the Aether." At "they will die slowly", Jason's voice got slower and quieter.

"Oh my Notch! What the Nether?!" I said. "You mean if we don't feed it to Sky he withers away to dust and gets trapped in the Overworld?!"

Jason nodded. "I can't believe that it actually happens to some Minecrafters." We looked at Sky. He was lying back down staring at the ceiling.

"I might actually die like that?" he asked.

Jason and I shook our heads frantically.

"No! No, no, no! We'll have the potion soon! You'll be fine!" said Jason alarmed.

"It'll all be okay!" I said. The door burst opened and Seto, Ty, and Jerome came running in. Seto handed the potion to Jason. I got up and sat next to Sky. I helped him sit up and held him up. Jason tipped the potion slowly into Sky's mouth. He drank it. When it was all gone, Jason looked back at the Nightmare Fever paragraph.

"Ummm, guys? Problem. We're not supposed to move Sky from his spot until after exactly 2 days." He glanced at his watch. "We can move him at 7:52 at night in 2 days." They looked at me.

"That's fine," I said. "I don't mind."

"Where will you sleep?" asked Jerome. I shrugged.

"You can sleep in the spare bed in Sky and my room," said Ty.

"Okay," I said. I looked at Sky. "Want something to eat?" He shook his head. "I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow then." He nodded.

*TIME LAPSE*

I was in Ty's room, lying in the spare bed. Ty had fallen asleep like 30 minutes ago. He said that if my stomach hurt, wake him up but I wouldn't want to do that. I slowly fell asleep.

*TIME LAPSE*

I shot up. That was the worst dream I had yet. I dreamed that the ghostly figure showed me all friends chained to a wall dead. He said that they wanted to get away from me so bad that they committed suicide. I looked at Ty who was sleeping in the next bed next to me. I felt white-hot searing pain fill my stomach. I grabbed my stomach and quickly and quietly walked to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me with a small snap. I knelt in front of the toilet and threw up. I was there for about a minute when the door opened and somebody walked next to me and knelt down. Ty rubbed my back and stayed with me until I finished.

**Wow! It took me about 2 days to finish this! Its 20 pages on Microsoft Word. The last one was 9. Wow. Anyways, R&R! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	4. A wraith, A Deadlox, and A Benja

**Hey guys! I got 3 more reviews! I'd like to thank: pinkittwice54, TheRealDigiGal, StressOfWriting, maNiAC The InsaANE jOllY bUnny, and That-one-mchick for reviewing! Thank you! I like to know that people are enjoying my story. Freaking auto-correct. In the last chapter, Sky was supposed to say, "Noo" but it corrected it to Nook. WTF?! Speaking of which, I do not own anything but the storyline. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Ty's POV (First time for everything!) **

I woke up to the sound of someone being sick. I squinted my eyes to see in the dark better. I looked to the bed next to me and didn't see Mitch. I wasn't angry at all. I sat up, closed my eyes, stretched, and yawned. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw Mitch vomiting. I walked up next to him, knelt down on one knee, and rubbed his back in small circles. I stayed next to him while he finished. The only time I stopped rubbing his back was when I got some toilet paper. I was still trying to wake up. I looked at my watch. It was 6:00 in the morning. 3 and a ½ hours till breakfast. I sighed inwardly. When he stopped, I handed him the toilet paper. He wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. He sat down all the way. He closed his eyes and was breathing heavily. I turned to him.

"You okay?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness when he looked at me. What happened? He looked me over, still breathing heavy. The bathroom light was on so I could see that his eyes had gray bags underneath them and his face was tinted slightly gray. He hesitated and then he nodded. Everything was not okay. I wasn't dumb.

"You're not okay, are you?" I asked softly. He hesitated again and shook his head. I sighed, this time out loud. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" He shook his head quickly. "Then let's go see Jason. Can you walk?"

He shakily started to get up. He was holding his stomach. I got up immediately just in case he needed help. He was still shaking so I helped him. When he finally stood up, he was shaking so much, I decided to carry him. I picked him up. Both of our eyes widened. We were both surprised. He was surprised because I picked him up unexpectedly and I was surprised because I didn't know he was so light. I carried him out of my room. I brought him to the kitchen and there was Jason, cooking breakfast. I set Mitch in the chair in the corner.

"Hey Jason," I said. He whipped around.

"How many of you guys are going to scare me like that?"

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine. What's up?"

I nodded to Mitch who was just sitting there holding his stomach.

"You okay?" Jason asked. Mitch nodded.

"What happened earlier?" I asked Mitch.

"Nightmare then stomach," He replied.

"And you didn't wake me up why?"

"Didn't want to," he said.

"What did you dream about?" Jason asked. Mitch was quiet for a moment. His face remained emotionless but his eyes showed fear, worry, sadness, and shock. He was good at masking his emotions but no Minecrafter can master their eyes.

"I dreamed about a ghostly figure that looked like a wraith. He told me that I was worthless and I could've been better if I had joined him. He showed me all of you guys chained to a wall dead. He said you guys committed suicide because you wanted to get away from me so bad."

"Did you believe it?" asked Jason softly. Mitch nodded his head.

I sucked in a sharp breath. He dreamed that? And he _**BELIEVED**_ it?! Whoever was doing this to him is going to pay.

"Mitch, you do know we would never do that right?" I asked. He hesitated and nodded.

"That wasn't something to hesitate about. We would never do that. After breakfast, we'll go down to your room and talk to Sky. We can also bring him breakfast," said Jason. We nodded.

*TIME LAPSE*

We had just finished breakfast and were heading to Mitch's room. We= Jerome, Jason, Mitch, and me. We were all grim. We had told Jerome Mitch's dream and so he was as scared as the rest of us. When we reached the room, we saw Sky sleeping peacefully on Mitch's bed. I walked over and gently shook him awake. He sat up with almost no difficulty. As he finished his breakfast (which was pancakes and toast with butter), we told him Mitch's dream. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, we knew he was scared and worried.

"You _**believed**_ him, Mitch?" Sky asked incredulously. Mitch slowly nodded. Sky sighed.

"We would _**never**_ do that. You're one of my best friends. We won't let anyone hurt you. We made that promise and we never break our promises. How are we supposed to keep our promise if we're dead?" Sky said. "_**Never, not even for a moment, believe him.**_ You got it?" Mitch nodded.

Sky finished his breakfast and we talked for a bit. Sky said the headache was gone and he was feeling much better. He had gotten a nightmare last night but it was small. We were happy with that. Sky said to keep doing our chores and that the groups for patrol were the same as last time except for the fact that he won't be there. We were going in the same directions.

*HUGE TIME LAPSE*

**Mitch's POV**

It was time for patrol. The day had gone fine. There were a couple questions asking where Sky was but they were answered with us saying that he had stuff do to aboard the ship. No questions were asked after that. We had brought Sky his lunch and we had gone for the hunt. I stayed behind. I said it was to protect the ship (which it was of course) but mostly to protect Sky. He was vulnerable and couldn't move. I bet he was wishing for 7:52 tomorrow more than we were. He probably felt awkward sleeping in someone else's bed and in a different room. Jerome said that he would stay behind to protect the ship during patrol. Seto, Ssundee, and Husky were a bit confused with Jerome and me staying behind when Sky was there but we managed to convince them by asking how Sky was going to do his work and protect the ship at the same time. It was just Jason and I in our group. I can bet you everything I have that Jason was also nervous about this. I was scared that I might collapse in the forest and Jason won't be to help. He was as nervous about this as I was.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were still in the forest. We've been walking for half an hour. We were to start walking back in an hour. We were supposed to be out in the forest for an hour and 35 minutes, Sky's orders. We have slayed sheep, spiders, zombies, creepers, skeletons, and 1 charged creeper. Weird. Other Minecrafters think that charged creepers spawn that way. They're wrong. I worked with Jason and Seto and found out that when creepers are struck by lightning, their blood, gunpowder, turns radioactive and it becomes electricity on the outside but fire in the inside. It's really weird. Suddenly, a new song popped into my head. I'm going to call it Radioactive. Our watches beeped.

"Guess it's time to head back," said Jason.

"Yep." We walked back. We were halfway there when we heard loud thudding.

We quickly drew our weapons. I took out my diamond sword. Jerome insisted on calling it Betty even though she wasn't an axe. Jason drew his enchanted bow and arrows. He had an iron sword as a secondary weapon. We looked around. Nothing was there. We looked around. More thudding. _**Thud, thud, thud, thud…BOOM!**_ Our heads shot in the west direction. _**5**__** mutant zombies**_ came sprinting toward us. We jumped out of the way.

I planned to take them down like last time but there were a lot more mutants. Mutant 1 charged at me. I jumped up and slice his head clean off in mid-air. I waited for him to turn into puffs of smoke but he…grew…_2_ _**more**_ _**heads!**_ Jason and I backed away from them.

"Maybe we should stab them in the stomach?" I asked.

"Good idea," He loaded his bow and fired. He shot 5 arrows in 3 seconds. He hit all of the zombies but the arrows just sunk into them. Mutant 5 charged at me. He was already so close to us that it was a 3 second run. There was no time to react. Jason was quick though. He pushed me out of the way. He got hit by the d*mn f**king zombie. (A/N: Excuse the language. Mitch is pissed off.)

"JASON!" I yelled. When Mutant 5 went to attack him again, a new energy surged through me. I jumped in front of the zombie. I blocked the zombie with my sword. Betty turned black and glowed red around her but I didn't notice. (A/N: WARNING! EXTREME LANGUAGE COMING UP!)

"You son of a b**ch! You put my f**king friend in danger. You motherf**ker! DIE YOU A**HOLE!" I threw him off me. My eyes glowed white but obviously I still didn't notice. All of my clothes turned red and black and black and red smoke swirled around me. I sliced my sword through his middle and cut him in half. He finally turned into puffs of smoke. I did it to the rest. When I was finished with them, I walked to Jason. He was knocked out cold. The energy drained from me. Betty turned back to normal. I was back to normal but my eyes were still going.

"_**Now you've witnessed my power's minimum. Imagine what you could do if you joined me," **_said a voice. I hit the panic button on the watch and I fell unconscious. My eyes slowly flickered off.

**Ty's POV**

Seto and I had just gotten to the ship when not even 5 minutes later we got a distress call from Mitch's watch. We told Jerome to stay here and ran in the direction of Mitch and Jason's coordinates. When we go there, we saw Mitch and Jason knocked out. Next to Mitch, a ghostly wraith was staring at him. He turned to me.

"Ty, since you didn't tell Seto I'll tell _you. _Mitch is dying and he doesn't have much time left. He will join me soon and you can't stop it. I told Mitch I was unstoppable and I was right. I'm a ghostly figure. Everything flies right through me. You can't perform exorcisms on me because I'm a ghostly figure not an actual ghost. If you find some way to kill me, I bet it will fail. The only way to stop me is to get my brothers but you don't know my name so how would you know my brothers? I'll give you a present each day for the next 10 days. Meet me on the deck of the ship at sunrise. I'll give you something that'll bring you a step closer to my name. You've got 10 days to get the gifts and 15 to save Mitch. See you at sunrise. Come alone." He disappeared.

I was mortified. 1.) He said it right in front of Seto. 2.) He said that I have 15 days to save Mitch. And 3.) I had to meet him every day at sunrise. What else could go wrong?

"Ty? What was that?" Seto asked. Oh right. That's what could go wrong.

"Nothing. You can't tell Ian and Quentin about this okay? Just stay out of it. Please. It'll only get you killed. I mean it this time." I walked over to Mitch and picked him up. "Can you grab Jason?"

He picked Jason up and we walked back to the ship.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were all crowded in Jerome and Mitch's room. Mitch and Jason had woken up, thank Notch. I had told them what had happened in the forest and what the wraith had wanted me to do.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ty," said Jerome.

"Yeah, I don't trust it. It sounds sketchy to me," said Sky.

"Well, what do you want me to do?' I asked. It was silent for a moment. Everyone wanted to save Mitch.

"I want you to not go." Everyone turned to Mitch.

"What?!" I asked.

"Don't go. It may be another trap. He said 'come alone'. He probably wants to take you hostage or worse." We were silent for a moment. We thought about it for a little while. Our watches beeped signaling dinner.

"I didn't make it," said Jason weakly. He was still recovering from the blow of Mutant Zombie 5. He had 3 broken ribs and a sprained ankle. He started to get up but Jerome pushed him down.

"We'll make something for ourselves. Just get better," soothed Jerome. Jason slowly laid back down. He was lying in Jerome's bed because we didn't have an extra.

"I don't think Jason should move for a while," I said. We all nodded.

"Wait a minute. I don't have a bed! I can do what I've been wanting to do for a while! I can sleep on the deck!" said Jerome excitedly. We all looked at each other.

"What stopped you from doing so before?" Mitch asked.

"Life," said Jerome dramatically. We all sighed.

"What? What did I say?" Jerome asked.

*TIME LAPSE*

We had a late dinner. Mitch had volunteered to cook dinner. He had made it in less than 20 minutes and we were all surprised. It tasted amazing! We finished dinner and went to Mitch and Jerome's room to give some to Jason and Adam. They ate and thanked us. We waved it away. We chatted for a while then went to bed.

Mitch got into the bed that was next to mine and went to sleep after he changed. I was already dressed and in my bed but I wasn't sleeping. I was thinking about the ghostly figure and what he said. Does he mean what he said? Is he going to kill me? I decided not to think about it. I closed my eyes but first, I set my watch to wake me up at 3:00 sunrise.

*TIME LAPSE*

My watch beeped. I woke up and quickly dressed. I was wide awake and nervous. Oh my Notch. What's going to happen? I walked to the deck, careful not to wake anyone. I had 2 hours until Jason woke up. Then I remembered Mitch was on cooking duty until Jason got better. I was fine for now. When I reached the deck, a black, magic seal closed off the only exit. A red glow appeared on one side of me and a white glow on the other. I was in the middle of the deck and the glows were on either side of the deck. Figures started to appear. One was…Notch and the other was Herobrine! Oh my Notch. What could they want? They walked up to me.

"Deadlox! What are you doing?" said Notch.

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you know _**who **_you're facing? You'll die!" yelled Herobrine.

"I'd rather give my life than for Mitch to die!" I declared. They were taken aback.

"He hasn't told you," said Notch, barely above a whisper. What? He didn't tell me what?

I was about to ask him when a huge black column of smoke appeared in front of us. Notch and Herobrine backed up next to me. If they were scared, they definitely showed it. The column turned into the wraith that I saw earlier.

"Deadlox, Herobrine, Notch! How nice to see you! How have you been?"

Suddenly, the barrier broke behind us. Mitch walked in. he looked pissed and scared at the same time.

"You…" he growled.

**Cliffy! Thanks for reading! R&R! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA! **


	5. A really confusing chapter, yes?

**Hey guys! I'm back! It's been a while, I know. But I'm here and alive so let's get started shall we? I don't own anything except the storyline, the wraith, Nightmare Fever, and anything that isn't Minecraft's. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Ty's POV**

"You…" he growled.

"Mitch! How wonderful to see you my-" started the wraith.

"Shut the f**k up!" shouted Mitch. The barrier was rebuilt in the doorway once again.

"Ooh. Feisty. Well, here's your present. Ta-ta!" The wraith vanished. Mitch was fuming. Notch and Herobrine turned to Mitch.

"Hey Mitch," said Herobrine and Notch.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to stop this one from going after You-Know-Who," said Herobrine casually.

"Oh. Okay. How long have you been here?"

"About 20 minutes," said Notch.

Mitch nodded and gestured to the present that was hanging in mid-air. It was black with red flames shooting up the sides. It had orange ribbon tied around it. It was about the size of a small mouse. Mitch walked up to it and grabbed it.

"Should we open it?" asked Herobrine.

"Yup," replied Mitch. Mitch sat down. We followed right after. He untied the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the paper. His expression was grim.

He opened an obsidian box and a small red bag sat there. It was tied by a small black string. When he had opened the box, the barrier had broken. He opened the bag and spilled the contents onto the deck. There were little glass figures. There was: a zombie pigman, a nether fortress, a ghast, a blaze, a magma cube, a netherbrick block, a netherrack block, a nether quartz, a nether quartz block, a lava bucket, a soul sand block, a gravel block, a wither skeleton, a wither, obsidian, and a figure of Herobrine.

"They're all related to the Nether," said Mitch immediately. We all nodded.

"So obviously he has something to do with the Nether," I said.

"Definitely." Mitch was still looking grim. What was he thinking about?

We heard footsteps. Jerome appeared in the doorway. I had forgotten that he was sleeping on the deck. He looked at everyone.

"I leave the deck for 30 minutes and we're having a party," he said sarcastically. I didn't know what to say. Thank Notch Mitch was his best friend because he said calmly,

"Of course not. We know better than to throw a party at 6 o'clock in the morning. _**Right,**_ Jerome?"

Jerome and I laughed. We remembered the time when Jerome had dragged us outside asleep at 6 in the morning and threw us off the deck. We landed in the water we were sailing over. When we got back to the ship, Jerome faced the worst thing you could ever imagine: a _**REALLY**_ pissed off Benja and a butter-loving Minecrafter. Jerome was hurting for months.

"Nice and clear, buddy," he laughed. Mitch shook his head and smiled. I was glad. It had been a while since the last time he smiled.

"What had happened?" asked Notch.

"Let's just say Jerome tossed all of us into the cold ocean very early and had to face a very pissed off Adam and Mitch," I explained. Notch and Herobrine's eyes widened and mouthed a small 'oh' and looked away. Mitch got up. He said he was going to start making breakfast and walked off. Herobrine and Notch stood.

"Well, we have to go. We'll see you tomorrow Ty. See ya," said Herobrine. He turned into a red light and shot downwards. Notch waved to me. He turned into a white light and shot upwards. Jerome and I walked to the kitchen to help Mitch with breakfast.

**Jason's POV**

I woke up to a pain in my ribs. I remembered I had broken a few of them. I winced as a pain shot through me when I moved. I looked to my right. Sky was lying in Mitch's bed, slowly waking up. He looked at me and yawned.

"You okay?" he asked, stretching.

"Eh. It still hurts. A lot. But I'll be fine," I said.

"A lot? Jason…maybe we should have Seto fix it instead of having it heal itself. I mean, you look like you're in a lot of pain," he said concerned. I wasn't going to lie. I was in pain.

"I am but I'll be fine. I promise," I assured him. He sighed a breath of relief.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"I finally get to walk for the first time in 2 days. _**Finally.**_ I just have to wait…well it's 6:30 in the morning now and I can move at 7:52 tonight so that's…17 hours and 22 minutes. Dang it."

"At least you get to walk. Who knows how long I'll be in the Fluffy's bed. Ugh, this sucks. How do you do it?"

"Well when you're working all the time on keeping others safe, you don't have much time to relax. I have to get people food, make sure we don't kill each other, keep everyone happy, no one gets hurt…by mobs…"

I laughed. It hurt when I did but I couldn't help it. A sudden memory went through my mind.

"Remember the 6 o'clock party?" I asked. He started laughing. That was the best memory ever. We had called it the 6 o'clock party.

"How could I forget? Mitch and I _**WRECKED**_ Jerome. He was bedridden for _**DAYZZZZZ**_. We were careful not to kill him though." We heard footsteps and Mitch walked in smiling.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Mitch," we said.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Ty, Jerome, and I were just reminiscing the 6 o'clock party."

"We were too!" said Sky.

"Wow," he said. He walked to his dresser and looked on the top. He gently touched a spot that was slightly darker than the rest. A small compartment opened and he reached inside. He pulled out his black book.

"So _**that's**_ where you hide it," Sky mused.

"Shut up and stay the f**k out," Mitch laughed. "Breakfast is ready. We're just waiting for the other guys. You want it now?"

We shook our heads.

"Nah. We're just waking up so nope. No food yet," Sky answered. Mitch shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Want anything before I go?" We shook our heads.

"Okay." He walked out the door. We were silent. Then,

"6 o'clock party." We busted out laughing.

"Shut the f**k up, Sky!" I said, cracking up.

**Mitch's P0V (A/N: Yes, that is a zero.)**

I walked to the dining hall where Jerome and Ty were. When I got there, they were just talking and doing nothing special. I looked at my watch to check the time. I caught a glimpse of the date.

"F**K!" I shouted. Ty and Jerome were up immediately.

"What?! What happened?!" Jerome asked.

"We totally forgot. It's Christmas Eve and we forgot about the party! Notch will be absolutely furious! It's the day before his birthday!" I said.

"S**t," Ty cursed.

"Well what do we do?" Jerome asked.

"We throw the smallest party ever," I said.

"But Kermit was always the DJ!" Ty pointed out. "Who will play the music? Unless…"

They turned to me.

"Hell no."

"Mitch! It's the only way!" Jerome insisted.

"Hell no."

"Mitch please," pleaded Jerome.

"Hell no."

"We'll buy you chocolate," Ty bribed.

"F**k yes," I said.

"Nice job Ty!" Jerome congratulated. Meanwhile, I was muttering,

"Bribed me. Are they insane? That is so messed up. I don't like them no more." They laughed.

"Oh come on Mitch, you're doing Notch a favor. It's his birthday after all," said Jerome. They walked out.

"I've done him enough favors. Even Herobrine." I followed them, hoping they didn't hear me.

**(A/N: Should I end it here? Nah, let's keep going.)**

**Jerome's POV**

We were walking down the hallway. It was 9:30 in the morning and the other 3 weren't awake. We woke them up and walked back to the dining hall. We had gotten everyone up but Ssundee had a bit of…trouble.

_*Flashback*_

"_S**t. Ssundee's room." Mitch said._

"_Why'd you come to him last?" asked Seto._

"_I was scared. He's scary," I said._

"_You have Mitch and Ty with you," said Quentin._

"_He said he wanted more people," said Mitch._

"_Well how do we wake him up?" Seto asked._

"_I have an idea. We sneak in, grab his sunglasses, and put them on him. We have to make sure that he doesn't wake up. Then, we wake him up when everything is done. If he wakes up before we get the glasses on, well, we're screwed," said Mitch._

"_It's best plan we got," said Ty._

"_It's the only plan we've got," I said._

"_Okay. Here we go," said Quentin. Mitch slowly opened the door. It creaked quietly. Mitch winced. We cautiously walked in. We were almost to Ssundee's bed. When we reached it, Mitch grabbed the sunglasses and looked to the bed. He pulled back the covers a little bit. We all gasped._

"_S**t. We were too late. He…woke up," Mitch said. The bed was empty. We immediately formed a circle with our backs touching each other. We looked around. We heard a small thump and we looked in Mitch's direction. _

_Ssundee was placing cakes around us._

"_My holy cakes. My delicious cakes. My sweet cakes. My darling cakes. My cakes. Want some cake?" he said to Mitch._

"_Ummm. No thanks?" Mitch said reluctantly. Ssundee looked confused._

"_What do you mean? You don't want my cakes? Why don't you want my cakes? I worked extremely hard on them," He said, inching closer. If Mitch was scared, he didn't show it. He looked serious and determined._

"_Ssundee, enough," he said._

"_What do you mean enough? I worked very hard on these cakes and you don't want some!" He raise his hand and it had a large knife in it. He swung it really fast but Mitch caught his hand at _**AMAZING**_ speed. Mitch lifted his other hand and put the sunglasses on Ssundee without letting go of Ssundee's hand. Ssundee slowly started to get his surroundings._

_He saw his hand in Mitch's and he looked startled._

"_Did I get anyone?" he asked. Mitch shook his head and let go of Ian's hand._

"_Good. Sorry," Ssundee apologized._

"_It's fine," Mitch said. We looked at the cakes._

"_I should clean that," Ssundee said._

"_We'll help," said Quentin. We cleaned up the cakes and walked out of the room. _

_*End of flashback*_

"My Notch. I was that much trouble?" Ssundee asked. We laughed.

"Yes!" I said.

"Dang. You have a strong grip too." We laughed

"Hey Mitch? How were you able to catch Ssundee's hand so fast and hard? You moved at the speed of light. That was awesome," said Seto.

"I have fast reflexes. It's something rare. It sounds weird but it's true."

We reached the dining hall and grabbed plates of food. We sat down.

"Wait," Mitch said. He grabbed the plates of food and went to the kitchen. We heard small beeping and the microwave.

"Ohhh. He's heating the food. Okay," I said. The others beside Mitch started laughing. Mitch came back a few minutes later and handed us our food. He sat down with the rest of us. None of us ate. We were all staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Tell us a story Mitch. Tell us the story of how you got fast reflexes," Ty said in his little kid voice.

Mitch sighed. "Fine. Every thousand years a child is born and all that crap. They are the legendary superhero of the century. They go to the End and defeat the Ender Dragon with their fast reflexes. The end."

"Mitch, that's not the story," I said in my 'You're unbelievable' voice.

"No really?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah really," I said. He sighed again.

"Fine. I wasn't lying about the every thousand years' part but…here's how it goes. When that special child is born, the Gods/Goddesses take pity upon the child for there is one God that isn't…good…like…the….others. Ty, Jerome, hallway!" He got up and walked to the hallway. We got up and rushed to the hallway. When we got there Mitch looked straight-faced but his eyes were shining with excitement.

"I think I know who's possessing me," he said calmly.

"Who?!" we whisper/shouted.

"Every thousand years when the child is born, the Gods/Goddesses take pity on the child and give them gifts because there is one God who is evil and his birthday is on the same day the child is born. Every special child is born on the same day. There is one child who will be possessed by the God and will be destined to destroy him. When that happens, the God will never attack again. The child will use their gifts that the Gods/Goddesses gave them to destroy the God. It all makes sense! The God's possessing me!" he said whispering.

"You must be the child who will put a stop to the God!" said Ty excitedly. Mitch grinned and nodded. We went back into the dining hall. Mitch told the story to the others, leaving out the part about him being the child.

*TIME LAPSE*

**Mitch's POV**

How do I tell them that I will die also? It's in the story but I left that part out. We were walking to Jason and Sky so we can give them their reheated breakfast.

When we got there, Sky was sitting up and Jason was lying down. We walked up to them and I handed them their breakfast. We retold them the story and I decided to tell them then.

"When the battle is over, there is no victor. They both die. They will continue fighting after death," I said way too calmly.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS BEFORE?!" yelled Jerome.

"No."

"Don't you think you should've?" Jerome asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Didn't want to."

"Why?"

"It ruins the mood."

"You're unbelievable."

"No I'm not. I'm unpredictable."

Jerome threw his arms in the air in exasperation and groaned. I grinned in satisfaction. Sky was about to say something but was interrupted by 2 claps of thunder. Herobrine and Notch appeared in the room. I narrowed my eyes. They smiled apologetically.

"Hey Mitch," said Herobrine. (A/N: He's my favorite character. GO HEROBRINE!)

"Hey Herobrine. Hey Notch," I said. Could they be any louder?! They looked around looking awkward.

"Well?" I asked.

"Ummm. Come here," said Herobrine. He led me to the hallway and closed the door. Notch walked out soon after.

"Today's the day. Are you ready?" asked Herobrine.

"Ready how? Ready to go or ready to _let_ go?" I asked.

"To go of course. Unless…" Herobrine hesitated.

"Let's go back inside the room," I said. Herobrine nodded and he, Notch, and I walked into the room. Everyone looked our way with puzzled faces.

"Mitch, Notch, and I are going to the Nether for important…business. Want to come?"

"Adam and I wouldn't be able to go," said Jason.

"Oh easy," Notch said. He waved his hand and dropped it.

**Jason's POV **

I don't know how Adam felt but I felt a small burning sensation in my ribs and ankle. Then it was gone.

"Jason, you're healed. You can move. Sky, I can't get rid of the effects of Nightmare Fever but I can speed it up. You can move in 2 minutes," Notch said. Sky looked relieved but no one saw my face. I was relieved also to clarify.

"I'm going to go see if the others are coming," Mitch said.

**Mitch's POV**

I walked to where the others were. The deck. When I got there they were playing hide and seek. Yes, hide and seek. Seto and I were able to make the game hide and seek playable on the ship. Quentin was a button (WTF?!) and Ssundee was an obsidian block. It would be hard for them to hide because this was a wood and wool ship. The doors all had buttons anyway. They found places though. The countdown ended. Seto walked out from the stairs and passed me with a wave. I motioned for him to give me the sword. He grinned evilly and tossed it to me. I caught it and walked to a chest full of buttons and obsidian blocks. 1 button was enchanted blue and 1 obsidian was enchanted a dim green. I took both out of the chest and set them down. They tried to run but my sword was slicing through before they even got a block away from me. The game ended. Ssundee and Quentin turned back to normal.

"You dirty a** cheater! You suck," Quentin accused.

"Unfair," Ssundee agreed. Seto and I were too busy laughing. When we stopped laughing, I asked them.

"Everyone is going to the Nether for something really important. At least for me. Herobrine and Notch are going. Are you coming?"

"Sure," they said. We walked back down to my room.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were all assembled in me and Jerome's room.

"Are you ready?" Herobrine asked. Everyone, even Notch, nodded.

"Okay. Here we go!" There was a flash of red light and we were headed to the Nether.

**Another cliffy! Sorry this took so long! Next chapter should be in 2, my goal. Anyways, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	6. What kind of Christmas Eve is this?

**I'm back and that means…NEW CHAPTER! In case you were wondering, the songs Mitch sang and listed in the 2****nd**** chapter is all by Eminem. When he thought of the song Radioactive, that's by Imagine Dragons. Go listen to them. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Mitch's POV**

There was a red light and we were teleported to the Nether. We had a small whooshing sound in our ears. We finally landed. Everyone but me, Notch, and Herobrine stumbled. They looked up. We were in the center of a lava pool standing on an 8x2 spot of netherrack. We were clumped together holding on for dear life.

"Guess we didn't land where I wanted us to," Herobrine said, embarrassed.

"That's okay," I said. "Be thankful I made friends." Everyone looked confused and shocked. I whistled.

"MAGMA! COME HERE BUDDY!" Everyone looked really confused. A medium-sized magma cube looked over at us and hopped to the edge of the lava pool on the other side. He jumped up and down happily when he saw me.

"Magma! Go get the blazes. Tell Blaze to send 9 more friends as well as himself okay?!"

Magma nodded and hopped off. Herobrine looked dumbfounded.

"You made friends with magma cubes and blazes?! When did you have the time?!"

"I've made friends with every one of the creatures here. Every Ghasts, Blazes, Magma cubes, Wither skeletons, Zombie pigmen, the Wither…"

"You made friends with the _**Wither**_?!" Herobrine said shocked. I nodded.

"Well I'm jealous," he said. I laughed. Just then, 10 blazes and Magma came to the edge.

"Blaze! Can you help me and my friends?!" One blaze nodded. He was the biggest of them all and the smallest was as big as a 1x1 block. All of the blazes came over and I climbed on Blaze. Everyone stared at me.

"Get on them," I motioned. The blazes moved forward, allowing them to climb on. When everyone was on, we flew to Magma.

"Blaze, can you lead us to the castle? I'll be riding Magma." Blaze nodded. I jumped off. I walked up to Magma and said, "Shift." Magma was one of the very few magma cubes that could shift into anything. He shifted into a tiger. Orange spots speckled around his red and black body. He had orange glowing eyes too. I hopped on him and said, "Blaze, go!" Blaze zoomed off and we followed close behind.

We were going so fast. Probably 20 blocks per second. You can believe that we went 200 blocks in 10 seconds. We reached the castle in an hour. Do the math. How many blocks is that? That's _**72,000**_ blocks. (A/N: I'm bad at math. Don't judge.) The castle was really far. When we got there, I whispered a direction to Blaze. He slowly started moving through the dark corridors. Wither skeletons gave us looks but I shook my head. They let us through 2 huge black doors that led into a small room made of netherbrick. All the blazes but the ones that were carrying Notch and Herobrine stopped. Magma kept padding over to a medium sized obsidian coffin in the middle of the room. When we reached it, I jumped of Magma and whispered, "Shift."

My heart was pounding. Today was going to be the day. I had decided. I walked to the coffin and heard my friends get off the blazes but no one moved. I reached the coffin and opened the lid. Magma hopped over and made squishing noises. I looked at him and nodded. I understood his language. Herobrine walked over to me.

"Well?" he whispered.

"Today," I whispered back. He looked shocked. He turned to Notch who was by my friends.

"One more time," Herobrine said. Notch nodded. "Bring her to life one last time, Mitch?" Herobrine asked. I nodded.

The woman in the coffin was a spitting image of me. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, black and red checkered shirt, blue jeans, a bow and arrows laid by her. She wore black, white, and red sneakers. I smiled sadly at the woman.

Behind me, Herobrine looked at Magma. Magma looked at me.

"One last time?" I asked. Magma nodded. Herobrine's eyes turned red and a black light wrapped around Magma. Magma looked very calm. His soul came out of him and into the woman. Her eyes blinked. Magma was now lifeless. The woman looked at Herobrine, Notch, and I. She smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Hold on," Notch said. Everyone looked at him. He pulled out a gold coin and flipped it into the air. It disappeared and an image of the Aether appeared. A woman was standing there.

"Yes Lord Notch?" she asked.

"Can you send down 2 precious souls to me?"

"Who would that be?"

"Jane and Maxwell. Mitch's sister and father."

"Understood."

"Thank you."

"Always welcome." The image disappeared and the coin was back in Notch's palm. 2 souls suddenly appeared and became solid. You could now touch them. My jaw dropped. I looked at the figures. One looked like just like me. She wore the same clothes but of course, was a girl. The other figure was a tall man. He looked just like me but wore a red t-shirt and black jeans. He wore black sneakers.

The girl smiled. "Mitch! Wassup?"

I grinned. "Nothing much. How are you?"

"Dead of course. You were never the smartest."

"I was five!"

"So was I. I was still smarter than you. Somehow, I died anyways."

"So I'm smarter."

She snorted. "You can only dream, Mitch. I'm 15 just like you are. I've learned just as much as you have. Just different subjects of course."

"So we know the same amount just on different things dummy."

"Jerk."

"Guys, calm down," the man said. I looked at him.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Mitch. Did you say hi to mom yet?" I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Hey mom," Jane said.

"Hey Jane. Give me a hug. I've missed you 3."

We walked up to her and hugged mom. I was very close to tears.

"Notch, Herobrine, you too," she said. They walked over and joined in. I turned around and saw my friends looking very confused. Really confused. I sighed.

"Guys, this is my family. This is Jane, my sister. Maxwell, my father. And Elizabeth, my mother," I said pointing to everyone in turn. I heard Herobrine whisper something to my mom and saw her nod.

"We all died in the same accident. Except for Mitch of course." Jane said.

This made me feel guilty. She was only 5 when she died. She was so little and smart. She didn't deserve to die like that. "Has Mitch told you all?"

"I have but not all of them," I answered.

"Tell them then," Jane said. "We're fine with it." I nodded.

"Well, when Jane and I were younger, we were playing outside. It turned dark and hundreds of zombies spawned. They attacked us and bit Jane. I had to kill her. Mom and dad died soon later fighting. It turned morning and burned up before they killed me."

"That's not the whole story Mitch and you know it," Jane said. I gave her look saying that I wanted her to say it. I couldn't handle it. She understood.

"The zombies weren't all regular zombies. They were called Hydra-zombies. It's when you cut off one head and 2 more grow back."

"Aren't those like the mutant zombies we faced in the forest, Mitch?" Jason asked.

"Yup," I said. He nodded.

We were silent for a moment. Until,

"Mitch, want to tell us your friends' names?" Maxwell asked. I jumped, startled. Jane started cracking up. I missed her laugh. I missed her. She was my best friend. No one could replace her. Not even Jerome. I loved her. As a sister of course.

Embarrassed I said, "That's Adam, Jason, Ty, Quentin, Ian, Jerome, and Seto." I pointed to everyone in turn. They waved when their name was called. There was a small bang and coughing followed.

"Goddamnit, Eternally! How could you screw that up?"

"Shut up! I got us here didn't I?"

I started laughing at the black cloud. I knew those voices. 6 figures stepped out of the cloud.

"Hey Mitch," said one guy. The rest were girls. The guy had green skin and wore purple and black clothing. (A/N: Google search: Beast Boy Teen Titans.)

"Hey Beast Boy. Hey Eternally, Max, Ruby, Tohru, Kagome."

"Hey Mitch," they said. (A/N: Descriptions at the end.)

"Sorry we're late. If only Eternally didn't screw that up…" Max started.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake!" Eternally shouted. They started arguing.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Take it outside."

"Fine we'll stop. Geez." Max muttered.

"We heard that Maximum Ride," I teased.

"Don't say my full name Mitch!"

"Temper, temper," Tohru said. The 7 of us laughed.

"Guys, these are my friends." I walked up to them. "This is Eternally, Ruby, Beast Boy, Tohru, Maximum Ride, and Kagome."

"You don't_** listen**_," Max muttered. I grinned.

"They look pretty cool," Jane said.

"I like your outfit," Max said.

"She's wearing the same thing I am," I said.

"Yes but she wears it better."

"Whatever."

"That sounded so girly."

"Shut up." Max laughed.

"Mitch come here real quick. I need to speak to you about You-Know-Who," Elizabeth said. I walked over.

"You haven't told them?" she whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

"Why?"

"I don't like to discuss it. You know that."

"You're putting their lives at risk."

"It'll be even worse if they knew." Mom sighed.

"Just tell them when you're ready and it better be soon."

"It will be. Especially when he makes his move. I'll be ready Mom. It'll be fine. I promise."

"You make too many promises."

"And I haven't broken a single one have I?" That ended our conversation.

"Mitch?" I whirled around and looked at Eternally. "Come here." I walked back towards her.

"Have you told them?"

"No."

"So you have two secrets."

"Yup."

"Damn."

"I know."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Besides, Christmas is tomorrow and I was hoping if you could do something for me…"

I whispered into her ear. She grinned and nodded.

*TIME LAPSE*

Eternally and the others left a while ago so it was me, my family, my friends, Notch, and Herobrine. Finally, the time had come.

"Well… I guess it's time for us to go," Maxwell said.

Mom, Jane, Notch, Herobrine, and I nodded. I was really close to crying. Jane patted me on the back and choked out, "I'll miss you."

I held her and I didn't want to let go. She started crying and my parents teared up also and soon, we were all crying. Except for my friends, Notch, and Herobrine. I took Jane and led her out of the room.

When the doors closed, she collapsed in my arms and whispered while crying,

"I was so young. I didn't want to die so early. Why? I never wanted to leave you. You were the best brother I could ask for. We got along so well. We _**never**_ argued or fought. Why was I taken away from you?"

"Don't you think I wanted to die? I felt so alone when you died. I killed you and thought it was a game. That's horrifying. I waited for hours to see if you woke up. I would look back to that memory every day and say to myself, 'I was that stupid'. Jane, I never wanted you to leave. Remember that song I showed you when we were 7 and I saw you again?"

"'Angel with a Shotgun?' I remember it. Why?"

(A/N: Bold= Mitch, Italics/Bold= Jane, Underlined/Bold/Italics= Both)

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)** _**Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint or a sinner?  
**_**If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.** **They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
**Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight.** _**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and Major Tom will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**_. _**They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight. ooooohhhhhhhh, oooohhhhh whoa whoa whhooaaaa (4x) I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting 'til the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back... I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_ **They say before you start a war, **  
_**you better know what you're fighting for.  
**__**Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need... a soldier I will be.**_

We looked at each other, tears blurring our vision. Our voices sounded majestic when put together.

"I'll miss you so much. The Aether would be brighter than ever if you could go."

I smiled. I gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead and held her close once more. I said a small part from a song I had written.

"Forget about me for a little while."

She looked at me.

"I promise that if you forget about me for a little while, everything will be okay. I might share the same fate as mom but I'll always be in your heart okay? Forget about me Janie. Forever. Forget about a little while. Forever. Just know I'll remember you forever. I love you. I'm doing this for you."

"I love you too. I just want you to be happy."

"Just knowing you're my sister and forgetting about me makes me happy. Go and have fun in the Aether. Maybe we'll meet again but until then, forget about me. Let's go."

We walked back into the room and saw my family and friends waiting. We walked up to them, gave our family a group hug, and watched as my father and Jane disappeared. My mom turned to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. She motioned for Herobrine and Notch to do the same and we shared one last group hug. Then, with a final goodbye, she faded. That's right, faded. My mom was a goddess. Gods and Goddesses fade. I cried silently while she faded then wiped the tears away. Magma's soul returned to him and he started hopping again.

"Shift," I said and he shifted into a horse with reins. "Blazes, carry my friends. Blaze, get us out of here." Everyone boarded onto the blazes and we took off again. This time, back to the Overworld. Believe me, I was not going back with a lifted heart. My sister was ordered to forget about me and my mom faded. Saying goodbye was the worst thing I ever did.

***Sniff, sniff.* I'm so emotional right now. I didn't cry but this touches my heart. Angel with a Shotgun is by The Cab. When Mitch said, "Forget about me for a little while" was by Veela in Circa 1620. Eternally= Ruby RWBY, Maximum Ride= Max from Maximum Ride series, Beast Boy= Beast Boy Teen Titans, Tohru= Tohru Fruits Basket, Kagome= Kagome Inuyasha, Ruby= Ruby Once Upon A Time. Thank you for reading. DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	7. Short chapter will have more to come

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. It was depressing, I know. I hope it was detailed enough. I want to go back and revise it but I'm too lazy. This chapter will be really short because the other chapter will be filled with songs. I know I'm so sorry. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Ty's POV**

I don't know what happened when Mitch took Jane into the hallway but I knew he didn't want to talk about it. When we reached the lava pool, Mitch jumped off Magma and told him to shift. He said goodbye to Magma and hopped onto Blaze. We got onto the 8x2 platform and said goodbye to Blaze and the others. Herobrine teleported us out of the Nether and to the deck.

When we got there, Notch pulled Mitch away from us and led him to the railing. They leaned over the railing and started talking. Mitch looked _**very**_ depressed and Notch looked so apologetic. All I heard was an "I'm sorry this happened" from Notch and Mitch shook his head. They continued talking and Herobrine turned to us.

"I'm sorry to say but Mitch will most likely not be very happy for a while. He's had a really bad past and it's catching up to him. We pity him so we let him see his mother on her death day. As for Jane and Maxwell, the Aether is so busy that they're needed and so they come down rarely. If you can do Mitch a favor and wait until he's ready to explain, that'll be most appreciated." Mitch and Notch's conversation ended and they came back to us.

Notch and Herobrine said goodbye to Mitch, turned into lights, and disappeared into their realms. Mitch walked to the door and went to the kitchen. It was dinnertime so he and Jason cooked as fast as they could without a word. Mitch reached into his shoe and pulled out a long, color-changing rose. He threw it to the side and it hung in mid-air. Portals opened and Eternally, Max, Beast Boy, Ruby, Tohru, and Kagome popped out. Then, all of our friends popped out. Mitch got up and went to the kitchen. He motioned for the others to follow. They all came back with plates of food. They sat down and we talked.

Mitch walked to Eternally and the others.

"Because we were on short notice, we will be helping Mitch with Christmas tomorrow. We will be doing a little concert for Christmas. And because we had so little time, we will be singing random songs. Notch understands and agreed to this. We just need the owners of this ship to agree to this also," Max said.

"Of course you can," Sky said. "Why not? Friends of Mitch are always welcome." The rest of us nodded.

"Thank you," Eternally said. Mitch motioned them to the hallway, taking his black notebook out of his pocket as they walked.

**Mitch's POV**

I felt depressed and lonely. I had lost all my holiday spirit. I was ready to crawl under a rock and die. I regret telling my sister to forget about me but it was for the best. She will be in my heart forever. I walked into the hallway with my friends and we went over songs we'll sing.

"Why don't we just go random?" I asked.

"That'll be fun," Tohru agreed.

"Definitely. It's been a while," Kagome said.

"Ah randomness. It's been a while," Ruby commented randomly. Everyone but me laughed. They knew I wasn't in the mood and they understood that. I was fine with them joking around. So we went back inside the dining hall and ate with the others.

**If you don't want to read all the songs that's fine. It'll probably some listed and some sung. For example, some will be written and some will be listed but not written out. Okay? Hope you keep reading! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	8. A christmas morning

**Hey guys! Chapter 7 is here! YAY! Ok, so, as I said in the last chapter, the next few chapters will be filled with songs. If you have songs that match the mood, then just PM me okay? I also said that I wasn't planning this to be a Multi-Colored Rose story. That failed. Well, enjoy! R&R!**

**Ty's POV**

It was 3:00 in the morning and I was getting dressed. I was careful not to wake Sky. We got our own rooms back yesterday since Adam and Jason were better. I walked out of the room and walked to the deck. Mitch was waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"Ready?" He nodded. We walked out. Eternally and the others (plus our friends) had gone back yesterday to get ready for the party today. They were coming back later. We walked to the middle of the deck and a black seal covered the doorway. It was just like last time. Herobrine and Notch appeared. They stood next to us. The wraith appeared.

"I see you're trusting me now?"

"No way," Mitch said.

"Well obviously you are if you keep coming."

"There's a difference between trust and stupid decisions."

"You got me there, Mitch." The wraith pulled out a box equal to last time. "I will be seeing your sister soon Mitch. I was told she was ordered to forget about you. I just might comfort the distressed girl."

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Now, now, Mitch. She is very lonely. I will be happy to give her company."

"Just give us the box and go. I swear to you that if you even _**look**_ at my sister, I _will _kill you."

The wraith held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Here you go." He tossed the box to Mitch and disappeared. When Mitch caught it, it split into 3 boxes. We now had 3 boxes to open. Mitch had the smallest one. He handed me the medium sized one and Notch and Herobrine the largest one.

Notch and Herobrine opened theirs. The contents had _all _of things in the Overworld.

I opened mine. It had everything in the Aether.

Mitch opened his. He pulled out figure after figure. He became madder with every pull. He pulled out the wraith, Notch, Herobrine, then…Elizabeth and him.

"He's gone too far," Herobrine said as Mitch pulled out his mom and him.

"That was uncalled for," Notch said. We looked at Mitch. He looked normal but his eyes looked absolutely murderous. "Mitch?" Notch asked.

"I'm going to f**king kill him," Mitch whispered, barely containing his anger. Herobrine, obviously knowing what was going to happen even though I didn't, got up immediately and pulled Mitch away.

**Mitch's POV**

Herobrine pulled me away from Notch and Ty.

"Don't let him get to you, Mitch,"

It wasn't what he said that made me burst but just the mere thought of the wraith. Herobrine had to make a sound proof barrier around us the moment he saw my eyes narrow. It worked but it didn't stop me from shouting.

"HE THREATENED TO '_**COMFORT'**_ MY SISTER! HE PUT ME AS A FIGURE IN HIS GAME! HE PUT YOU, NOTCH, AND MY MOM AS GLASS FIGURES ALSO! HE'S RUINING MY LIFE HEROBRINE! HE'S RUINING MY LIFE AND I'M RUINING YOURS! I FEEL SO BAD THAT IT'S NOTCH'S BIRTHDAY AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY?! WHY ME?! I TOLD MY SISTER TO FORGET ABOUT ME THINKING THAT IT WAS GOING TO MAKE HER HAPPIER AND SAFER! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

Herobrine was looking sympathetic towards me. He was shocked when I told him I had told my sister to forget about me.

"You told her to forget about you? Why would you do that? She looked even sadder when she left than when you led her out of the room. I didn't even think it was possible."

"She'll be happier forgetting that she has a brother. She'll think she left no one behind and she moved onto the next life happily and freely."

"It makes it seem like you brainwashed her." My silence said it all. Herobrine gasped and took a step back. The barrier broke. Notch and Ty could see and hear us now.

"You did, didn't you?" Herobrine asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Herobrine, Mitch! What's going on?!" Notch called.

"Come here," Herobrine said, still shocked. Ty and Notch came over confused.

"Mitch tell them," Herobrine ordered.

I bowed my head as I said, "I was the one who told my sister to forget about me."

An image of her smiling face yesterday when she saw me flashed through my mind. Tears threatened to spill but it was an empty threat. Notch sighed.

"I feel so bad for you Mitch," said Notch. "I am so sorry she was taken."

Me and Ty's watches beeped. 5 minutes to breakfast. Notch and Herobrine looked at each other. They shared a silent conversation then said goodbye. They disappeared and Ty and I went to breakfast.

*TIME LAPSE*

I had eaten breakfast and was now playing my 1st volleyball game in a while. I was hoping that this would take my mind off of Jane but it didn't. If possible, it made me feel worse. I was trying to forget my sister.

Jerome noticed that I was off and asked me,

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Just thinking of my sister." I scored the last point and my team won. Teams were: Me, Jerome, Adam, and Ty. The other team was Ian, Quentin, Seto, and Jason. We took a break. Jason walked up to my team and we walked the front of the deck. We leaned over the railing. Jerome sighed.

"It'll be fine Mitch," he said.

"What happened?" asked Sky.

"Thinking of my sister," I replied. We were silent for a while.

"Mitch, I am _**so**_ sorry your family was taken from you. Why haven't you told us before?" asked Sky.

I shrugged. "It never occurred to me that you were interested in my past. Besides, that's not even though whole thing."

"Guys? You playing?" Ssundee called.

"One sec," Ty called back.

"I tell you guys after lunch," I said. We walked off and joined the others.

*AFTER LUNCH*

Everyone was in my room, waiting.

"Well," I began. "My past goes like this. You know that my family was killed by Hydra-Zombies. Well, I had waited for a long time for them to wake up until a villager came and saw me next to my deceased family. He took me to his village and I lived with him and his wife. I was happy for 2 years living with them. Then, his wife got very sick. He was by her side 24/7. He got sick from her and they both died 3 weeks after. The priest adopted me but that night, a horde of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders came and killed everyone. Only I survived and got out alive. 9 days later it was January 1st. My 8th birthday. They had died on Christmas Eve. I wandered the cold until I came to a forest. I cut wood, made tools, mined in a nearby cave, and lived there for a year or so. The cave had everything I needed to survive. There were no animals so I lived on rotten flesh." Everyone gave me grossed out looks. I shrugged. "I had to survive somehow. So one day, a miner found my cave. I was now 11 years old. He felt sorry for me and he took me to his home. I knew I was safe because I had 3 diamond swords in my backpack and 1 at the ready. I was with the miner and his wife. He died a year after from a creeper attack. I lived with his wife for 6 years. I learned that she was a skilled miner, farmer, huntress, and mom. She looked a lot like my mom so I warmed up to really fast. Then, she went away on a mining expedition and never came back. I don't know what happened to her to this very day. Finally, I was invited to the Hunger Games and met you guys. You invited me to live with you after the game and here we are now. Listening to my past," I finished.

Everyone was stunned. Adam was the first to recover.

"Damn." I grinned.

"That's the first thing you say huh?"

"Yes. That's sad Mitch. I can't believe you lived like that. It's amazing how you kept that from us."

"It was hard. You guys normally take my mind off of it." Sky was going to say something else when we heard a small thump. We went to the deck and saw everyone. Eternally, Max, Tohru, Beast Boy, Ruby, Kagome, and our friends. AshelyMarieeGaming, Kermit, xRPMx13, CaptainSparklez, etc. Eternally, Max, Tohru, Kagome, Beast Boy, and Ruby waked up to me.

"The Multi-Colored Rose at you service," Eternally said, bowing down to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Get up," I said.

"Someone's pissed off," Max said.

"I'm not mad."

"But you're pissed off."

"I'm not pissed off either Max." I walked them to the door, walked them to the middle of the stairway, and then closed the door.

"We have to build the setup. No cheating," I said.

"That's too hard," Beast Boy complained.

"Yeah," Tohru agreed.

"Stop being lazy," I said and pulled down the stairway. We walked to the storage room and looked in the chests. We found the redstone chest. We pulled out microphones, stereos, speakers, etc. We went back to the deck and I realized we were missing someone.

"We're missing someone," I said to the Multi-Colored Rose. I put the stuff that I was carrying down and typed a message on my watch. When the message was sent, we started setting everything up. A few minutes later, I got a reply.

**Dear Mitch,**

**I would be happy to come. I will be there in a few minutes after you get this message. I have stuff to do at home. I'll be there ASAP. I'll see you soon.**

**Yours truly, **

**Dust.**

I smiled. I hadn't seen Dust in while. I continued to help the MCR (Multi-Colored Rose) set up. A few moments later, we heard screaming and swords. I looked over. I saw purple particles flying everywhere. I knew immediately who it was.

"DON'T HURT HER!" I panicked. Everyone but the MCR looked at me. They others were really confused. I took a deep breath.

"That's my friend Dust. Dust, those are my other friends." Dust waved. She closed her eyes and she disappeared into purple particles. She reappeared next to me. Dust was a very tall girl. She was 5 blocks high. She had purple and pink eyes. She wore a long black dress that went to her ankles. She wore all black sneakers. She had a small black flower in her hair. Her hair was a really dark black and went to the bottom of her hip. She was very pale. Suddenly, it started raining. Raindrops touched her and she screamed. I panicked. I threw my jacket over her and made sure it covered her completely. I took her inside the ship. When we got inside, I was soaking wet. I brought her to the dining hall. I walked her next to the fireplace and sat her down. I took the jacket from her. It was wet so therefore, a hazard to her. I laid the jacket in front of the fireplace to dry. I knelt next to her.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Thanks Mitch."

"You're welcome." I sat down all the way. Everyone appeared in the dining hall. The MCR ran up to us.

"Dust, you okay?" Eternally asked.

"Yes Eternally. I'm fine." Dust turned to the rest of the MCR.

"Hey Max, Beast Boy, Ruby, Tohru, Kagome."

"Hey Dust," they said. She smiled and turned to the rest of my friends, who looked very confused.

"I am Dust. I am an enderman-human hybrid. It explains why I'm so tall, I can teleport, and why water hurts me."

"It also explains why you tear someone's head off for staring at you," I muttered.

She blushed. "It's really rude and they need to learn."

"Wait…you've actually done that?" Adam asked. Dust nodded. My friends except the MCR backed up a bit.

"I won't hurt you, I swear," Dust promised. My friends relaxed a bit. We stayed in the dining hall for a while and talked. We heard a loud clap of thunder.

"Oh s**t," I cursed. I ran to the deck and saw it on fire. It was spreading quickly. I quickly put out the flames on the deck but there were still flames on the sail. The rain had stopped so water wasn't killing the flames. The deck is waterproof. The floor can't get wet so that didn't help either. I replaced missing wood blocks and placed some places of our sail with wool. We didn't use the sail much. Only for sailing on the sea not in the air. It was like a backup plan. Everyone came upstairs. Dust was a little cautious but came up when she saw everything was dry. They saw me placing blocks and must've realized what happened. When everything was fixed, I jumped from the top of the sail. The sail is 100 blocks tall. Minecrafters die from that height but I jumped anyways. My friends were too shocked to move. I landed on the deck with an almost inaudible thump.

I was still standing up, even when I landed. My clothes were a little burned from the fire. There were small burn marks here and there. My friends were staring at me. Even Dust and the MCR. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just jump from the top of a 100 block tall sail?" Sky asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I did. Why?"

"Because no Minecrafter can survive that fall," Kermit said.

"Guess I'm the first, huh?"

"I guess so," said Ashely, still stunned. Max was the first to recover.

"Let's finish setting up, shall we?" she asked.

The MCR and I finished setting up as the others chatted away. The equipment was wet but it all still worked. When we finished setting up, Tohru tested the microphones.

"Where is Herobrine and Notch?" she said. Everyone looked around but there was no sign of them. I sighed. I reached into my pockets and pulled out glowstone, obsidian, and flint and steel.

"I'll be right back," I said as I built the Aether portal. I lit the portal on and stepped inside. I got lucky and spawned right outside Notch's throne room. The guards let me in and I walked inside. When I walked in, I couldn't believe what I saw.

**WHAT IS THAT? IT'S A CLIFFHANGER. DUH! Next chapter, I'm hoping will be up tomorrow. I'll try and update a lot on Christmas Break. Hope you enjoyed. Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	9. A secret or 3 revealed

**Hey guys! So I was checking my reviews and I saw that Candyphone, a new reviewer, was mad about the cliffhanger so I decided to make the new chapter now so no one else will get mad. It'll probably be really short but hey, what are you going to do? My mom also found out about my fanfiction so I had deleted this story and wait until I could change my email and stuff. Sad thing is, I lost all my followers and favorites which is absolute poop. So please, help me out again and favorite and follow once more. It'll mean a whole lot. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Mitch's POV**

I walked inside and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"NOTCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. He looked at me startled.

"Mitch?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to tell you that you and Herobrine can come to the party now but I think I'm having second thoughts. I mean, you're going behind my back and doing this! What's wrong with you? I made this decision for a reason!"

"I wanted to make sure she was fine. That she wasn't touched."

"She can't be touched if she's in the Aether. You-Know-Who can't get her!"

"But Mitch, not only that but…I want her to come to the party."

"No. She's safer in the Aether. I told Jane to forget about me and me arguing with you right in front of her face isn't helping her forget!"

This is what I saw: a huge throne room with the throne in the back. A whole golden room with a white throne. The wonderful, back-stabbing god Notch was sitting on the throne. In front of him was my beautiful, horribly-missed, tear-streaked faced twin sister, Jane. She was staring at my anger filled face with wide and tear-filled eyes. She was also kneeling in front of Notch which lit the TNT. Notch is lucky the TNT hasn't exploded yet.

Now Notch was mad. "Mitch, your heart is made of obsidian and nether quartz. It's hard and takes a while to break. It's also useless. No one needs an obsidian and nether quartz heart. No one_ wants_ that kind of heart either. They want a regular Minecrafter heart which everyone can love." He was going to say something else but I cut him off. There goes the TNT.

"Lecture me all you want Notch. But you know for a fact that I'm not a regular Minecrafter. I'm everything but that. I'm a beast, I'm an animal, and I'm that monster in the mirror! I'm part of the Multi-Colored Rose, I'm a God, and I'm a demon! Notch you know this but you still lecture me about being a regular Minecrafter!" Notch, Jane, and I were so focused on the argument that we didn't notice that all my friends came in.

"Mitch, you are a selfish little nephew!"

"I'm not your nephew. Mom may have been one of your sisters but I am not related to you. She wasn't even my mom!"

"How dare you?!"

"I dare because every member of the Multi-Colored Rose is immortal! I'm older than you Notch. We die but we have a new life ahead of us. We are reincarnated into someone else! We've been alive ever since the start of every universe! We made the universes! We made _everything_! We made _you_ to Notch! So next time, _think _before you lecture me!" I was furious. I didn't jump when a hand touched me but it did catch my attention. It caught Jane and Notch's attention too. We didn't notice that everyone was there.

Eternally whispered in my ear. She sounded choked up and sad. "Mitch, everyone heard _everything_. The secret's out. There's no hiding it anymore." I sighed. I couldn't believe it. Years' worth of hiding my secrets wasted. I was going to say something but we heard an earsplitting howl.

The MCR (now including me) looked at each other.

"F**k," we chorused.

Everyone ran outside of the throne room. We saw a huge demon standing outside of the portal. Guards were unconscious. The demon was a huge wolf standing on 2 legs. Its mouth and teeth were red. So were its eyes.

"It must've come through the portal," Max stated. The MCR nodded.

"So we just lead it back through. We'll take it out in the Overworld. We can't kill in the Aether," I said. It was a mission but Ruby was able to jump on its head and ride it through the portal. Everyone plus Notch and Jane, who I were not happy with, followed her. Eternally told everyone to stay put on the ship. While she said that, Ruby had let go of the wolf and it had jumped off the ship. I followed it. I was now headed straight for the ground, 400 blocks below me.

I was almost to the ground. The wolf was two blocks ahead of me. 300 blocks to go, 250 blocks, 200, 150, 100, 50, and then thump. The wolf landed and I did too soon after. The rest of the MCR landed behind me. This is where all of our secrets were exposed. We were in the middle of the desert so only cacti and dead bushes surrounded us.

We all stopped but Beast Boy turned in a huge green rhino and charged the wolf. Beast Boy could turn into any animal. Dead, alive, and foreign. Long story. Then, Ruby turned into a large wolf. In her town called Storybrook, fairytale characters are real. She's Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. She turned into a black wolf that stood on 4 legs and ran after the wolf. Max unfolded her wings. Yes, Max had wings. (A/N: I'm going to change the way her wings look.) They were 20 feet across and they were a dark red feathers tipped with black feathers. She flew fast toward Ruby, Beast Boy, and the wolf. The ship had landed behind us soon after we landed. Tohru ran really fast toward the wolf. She could beat anything up that was 20x her size with just her fists. She was also very quick. Kagome loaded her bow. She was a priestess. She had sacred arrows that could pierce through many demons. I tended to stay away from them. She ran after the others. She caught up with Tohru quickly. She was just as fast as Tohru. Finally, it was just me and Eternally.

"Something's wrong," she said. I nodded.

"Beowolves don't just spawn out of nowhere and where there's one…"

"There's more," she finished. We looked at each other then put our backs together.

"GUYS! GET BACK HERE! LEAVE THE BEOWOLF!" I yelled. The others stopped. Beast Boy and Ruby morphed back to their regular forms.

"Why?" called Max.

"You know why. When there's one Beowolf there's always more!" I called back. The others caught on and quickly came back. We were close to each other. Dust teleported to us. She was also part of the MCR.

"Over at the tundra biome," she said. We looked at the biome to the right of us. There were huge masses of Beowolves.

"Everyone, get back to the ship and protect the others. Me and Mitch can handle them," Eternally ordered. Dust teleported everyone to the ship. I looked at Eternally. She nodded. We may be old but we were the best old people out there. Eternally and I were unstoppable when put together. We closed our eyes and took a deep breath. When we opened our eyes, we saw the Beowolves charging at us. Eternally moved next to me. She reached into her shoe and through a color-changing rose in the air.

"MULTI-COLORED ROSE GO!"

We looked the same but now we had glows around us. Hers red and mine black. We had new weapons by our side too. Eternally had huge red gun on the back of her hip and my dog tag glowed red.

Eternally took out her gun and I clutched my dog tag.

"On the count of three," she said. "One, two, three!" She knelt and started pulling the trigger. I yanked off my dog tag and transformed into a massive demon. I was more than 1000 blocks tall and 100 blocks wide. More than. One top of an ear was tipped with red and the other ear top was tipped with a dark purple. The top of one my tails was tipped gray and my paws were red, grey, purple, and dark blue. My eyes were now red, black, purple, grey, and dark blue. My other tail's top is tipped with a dark blue. The rest of me is black. I was basically a huge dog with pointy ears.

My appearance came in handy because Beowolves a little shorter than me came. There were 5 of them. They were shorter than me but they were still big. They ran toward me but I pounced first. I crushed a few small Beowolves and snapped my jaws around one of the huge Beowolves' neck. I pushed it to the ground and ripped its head off. Blood sprayed everywhere. I spit out its head and the body and head dissolved into rose petals. I attacked the others, crushing small Beowolves and digging my sharp nails into the big Beowolves' bodies. Blood was spraying everywhere and soon, the desert wasn't yellow anymore. It was now a deep red. The huge Beowolves were dead so I bounded back to Eternally who was still fighting small Beowolves. I crouched next to her.

"I'll take care of them. Watch," she said. (A/N: Watch the video RWBY Red Trailer by Rooster Teeth. That's what the battle scene for Eternally is.) She started to demolish the Beowolves. Her gun turned into a gun-scythe. She killed all of the Beowolves in minutes. She came back to me with my dog tag in her hand. I bowed my head. She was about to put it back on but stopped when we heard a loud screech. We looked to the skies and saw a huge demon bird flying.

"A Nevermore," Eternally breathed. (A/N: Google search RWBY Nevermore.) She was right. The huge bird tried to attack me. The Nevermore dug its talons into my side and pushed me. I rolled over and got to my feet. I took my 2 front paws and grabbed its wings. I pushed the bird down and trapped it under one large paw. I looked at Eternally and she understood. She instructed everyone to close their eyes. Once they did, I ripped the bird apart. It was so gruesome. I walked to Eternally after the bird dissolved. Her head was bowed. She saw my paws and looked at me.

"Is it over?" I nodded. She told everyone that they could look and motioned for me to bow my head so she could put the dog tag on. I bowed my head and when the dog tag touched me, I was back to regular Mitch with the dog tag around his neck. Eternally looked at me. She said sadly, "They found out everything."

"That argument with Notch ruined everything, huh?" I said. She smiled sadly and nodded. Suddenly we heard a loud crackle from the sky. We looked up. The wraith that I had been dreaming about came flying down from the sky. Everything turned dark and a black swirling vortex was in the sky.

"Mitch! You had 13 more days to live and this is how you spend it?" the wraith asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because it was necessary."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah no it wasn't."

"Are you thankful I gave you that long to live?"

"No not really."

"So I should end your life now?"

"You can."

"So you're saying I can kill you right now?"

"See that's the thing, Lightningdamn, you can only try."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Lightningdamn is the wraith's real name. I couldn't think of anything else. So, like I said in the beginning, can you guys re-favorite and follow for me please? It would mean a lot. Thank you! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	10. Christmas Party! Whoo!

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9 for Searing Pain. Now this story veered off course but just because it says in the summary that it's because of Mitch's stomachache, doesn't mean you can't hurt from injuries in battles. What I'm trying to say is that Mitch has injuries and so do the others that hurt a lot. Like, Sky's headache or Jason's broken ribs and sprained ankle. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Mitch's POV**

I don't know what my friends were thinking but I knew I was going to have fun. Lightningdamn came running towards me and I held up my hands.

"Wait! Is this going to be like those dramatic movies where in a battle they run towards each other?"

"Uh sure Mitch," Lightningdamn said hesitantly and confusingly.

"Oh okay. Hold on," I said. I walked up to Eternally and whispered something in her ear. She grinned and nodded. I walked back.

"Okay guys! Let's take from the top! And…ACTION!" Eternally yelled. She whipped out a director's clapperboard and snapped it.

Lightningdamn was really confused as he ran but I just stood there. He was halfway toward me when Eternally yelled,

"CUT! Mitch, you have to run toward him also."

"Ohhh. Okay sorry. Go again," I said.

"Take 2! ACTION!" She used the clapperboard again and I ran toward Lightningdamn really fast. In not even 3 seconds, I was right in front of him. He hadn't even taken a step. We were 100 blocks from each other when we started.

"CUT! MITCH! You're going too fast!"

"He's going too slow!" I protested, pointing at Lightningdamn. All things were going to plan.

"Go the same speed as him Mitch." Eternally whipped out the clapperboard again. "Take 3. ACTION!"

I ran, more like walked, toward Lightningdamn as he ran to me.

"CUT! MITCH! STOP BEING SO HARD-HEADED!"

"I'M SORRY! GEEZ! YOU'RE ON MY CASE CONSTANTLY!"

"DO IT RIGHT THEN! Take 4. ACTION!" I ran toward Lightningdamn the same speed he was.

"Yes! Perfect! Mitch! Add some action to it!" I grinned.

"Gladly." I put my hand to my dog tag. When we were close enough to each other, I ripped off my dog tag, turned into a huge dragon that was the same colors of my demon dog form, grabbed Lightningdamn in my mouth, raised my wings very high, and gave a huge, powerful pump. I did this all in 2 seconds. We were like a bullet in the air. My wings were the colors of my demon dog form's tails. My dragon tail was dark blue.

We reached a desirable height and that was 80,000 blocks in the air. I looked at Eternally who looked like something smaller than an ant.

"READY?!" I called.

"Let 'em rip!" She replied. That's when I broke Lightningdamn's back with a sickening crunch with my teeth and let him go. He went freefalling toward the ground. I flew next to him to make him think I was going to catch him. I was saying I was going to catch him. Right before we were going to hit the ground, I said, "Psyche" and pulled upwards. I looked at Lightningdamn and saw him hit the ground. I don't think hitting the ground was supposed to sound like 3 claps of lightning. No pun intended.

Everyone on the ship winced. Eternally put my dog tag to me again and observed my human form. I had a couple scratches on my left side from the Nevermore and the cuts from the Beowolf Unevolved a couple days ago reopened. I was covered in a lot of blood.

"Mitch, you look like a horrible mess. Fix yourself," she said. I smiled and snapped my fingers. My clothes were cleaned and the wounds disappeared.

"You ruin the fun, Eternally," I said.

"There's nothing fun in being covered with blood. Well, kind of but still." We heard footsteps and turned around.

Everyone was headed toward us. The MCR walked up to us. That's when I remembered. The MCR had grim faces. We knew what was going to happen. I looked at Eternally and she nodded. I walked to my friends. They looked nervous and afraid. I opened my mouth,

"Because you guys found out my secret, you guys are faced with 2 choices. 1.) You forget about what happened and I stay with you guys or option #2 where you guys remember what happened and I leave forever. You have to decide."

Everyone looked at Sky. He was the one who everyone trusted to make decisions.

"Well Mitch, you're the best friend anyone can ask for. I would never want you to leave. I'd rather lose this memory than to watch you leave and remember the decision I made. So I say, wipe this memory clean."

I smiled. "Your wish is my command." I waved my hand in front of their faces and a white light appeared. Their faces went blank. Then, I motioned Dust to teleport us back to the ship. She did. I held the light a little bit more, careful not to erase any more memories. Then I remembered the argument with Notch and I erased that too. I ran up to the stage with the rest of the MCR. I tapped my watch and sent a message to Magma. He was to deliver the message to Herobrine. I put an image into my friends' minds. They now thought they were here the whole time. Then, a red light appeared and I quickly stopped messing with my friends' minds. Herobrine appeared.

"Late?" he asked. I shook my head. I looked down and saw Jane waving and smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Okay guys! This is an old band back together!" Beast Boy said. Everyone was confused. We laughed.

"Yes we were in a band but then we had stuff to do so we didn't have much time together. So we didn't disband but we didn't stay together either. It's really weird," I said.

"I'm going to repeat this one more time to you guys in case you've forgotten. This was on short notice so we'll be singing random songs from Mitch's book and songs he came up with when we were a band. So here we go," Eternally explained. We looked through the book until Max pointed to one.

"I think you and Eternally should sing that one, Mitch."

We shrugged and said okay. We walked back to the microphones and announced the song.

"Mitch and I will be singing 'Not Afraid'. This is a song Mitch wrote." **(A/N: By Eminem. Italic/Bold= Eternally, Bold=Mitch, Italic=Both)**

**[Intro]**

_**Yeah, it's been a ride**_** (I'm not afraid to take a stand)**

_**I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one**_** (Everybody come take my hand we'll walk this world together)**

_**Now some of you might still be in that place**_** (Through the storm whatever weather cold or warm)**

_**If you're trying to get out, just follow me**_** (Just let you know that you're not alone)**

_**I'll get you there**_** (Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road)**

**[Verse 1]**

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em**

**But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em**

**Cause ain't no way I'mma let you stop me from causing mayhem**

**When I say I'mma do something I do it, I don't give a damn**

**What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world**

**Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me**

**I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly**

**And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony**

**No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he**

**From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shitting**

**Whether he's on salary, paid hourly**

**Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him**

**Whichever comes first, for better or worse**

**He's married to the game, like a "fuck you" for Christmas**

**His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge**

**To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe**

_**[Hook]**_

_**I'm not afraid to take a stand**_

_**Everybody come take my hand**_

_**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**_

_**Whatever weather, cold or warm**_

_**Just letting you know that you're not alone**_

_**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**_

**[Verse 2]**

**Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap**

**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words**

**In the rhythm for you to know it's a rap**

**You said you was king, you lied through your teeth**

**For that fuck your feelings**

**Instead of getting crowned you're getting capped**

**And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back**

**I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact**

**Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"**

**Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground**

**Relax, I ain't going back to that now**

**All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW**

**Cause I ain't playin' around**

**It's a game called circle and I don't know how**

**I'm way too up to back down**

**But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out**

**Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't**

**This fucking black cloud still follows me around**

**But it's time to exorcise these demons**

**These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now**

_**[Hook]**_

_[Bridge]_

_And I just can't keep living this way_

_So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_

_I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons_

_I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground_

_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_

_Time to put my life back together right now_

**[Verse 3]**

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**

**Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you**

**So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through**

**And don't even realize what you did, believe me you**

**I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger**

**I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of**

**My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead**

**No more beef lingers, no more drama from now on, I promise**

**To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father**

**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof**

**Like my daughters and raise it**

**You couldn't lift a single shingle on it**

**Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club**

**Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up**

**Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon**

**But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and...**

_[Hook]_

We finished and everyone clapped and cheered. Eternally and I sang: Angel with a Shotgun, Half-Truism, Like Toy Soldiers, Lose Yourself, When I'm Gone, Cleaning out my Closet, Trumpets (Mind you, Eternally asked me to write a love song), Please Don't Go, Last Resort, and a _**BUNCH **_of other songs. (A/N: Check out my Favorite Songs section in my bio. Those songs + a bunch of others were sung.) I also sang with the others. Sometimes they sang by themselves or did a duet without me. Please Don't Go was the only band song that we sang. We finished with my song When Can I See You Again. We sang it altogether.

When we finished we were praised with a huge round of applause. We played some of our band music in the background as we partied with the others. Ashely came over to me and we talked.

"You sing really well. Did you write all those songs?"

I nodded and half-sat/half-leaned against the railing. "Yeah. I was the band's songwriter. Please Don't Go was the only band song. The rest was from my notebook."

"That's really cool. You're very talented." We talked more about my singing career and other things. We must've been talking for about an hour when someone yelled,

"JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!" We looked over. Everyone was staring at us. Ashely and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Our friends are so stupid huh?" I asked.

"Definitely." I turned back to everybody.

"Even if we were to make out, it wouldn't be when you guys are staring at us. Idiots!" I called.

"True," MunchingBrotato said. Everyone turned back around and carried on with what they were doing. Ashely and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We continued looking at each other and resumed talking. I heard soft footsteps and looked behind me. Jerome was on the railing holding a mistletoe over us. Everyone started laughing. Ashely and I blushed. I looked over the railing and saw the ocean. I grinned evilly. I had a dark look in my eyes. I looked at my furry friend and he chuckled nervously.

"Jerome?" I asked.

"Yes buddy?" He asked nervously.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"6 o'clock party," and I pushed him off. Everyone stared at me.

"Don't worry. He'll land in the water in about 3…2…1." We heard a splash. Ssundee stopped the boat and we looked over the edge. Jerome was a small brown dot.

"JEROME?! YOU GOOD?!" I called.

"YEAH! REVENGE?"

"YUS!"

We lowered the boat into the ocean and Jerome climbed back on.

"You suck, Mitch," he said. He was soaked to the bone. "It's winter and you push me off the ship."

"Yup. That seems right considering you did the same exact thing to Adam, Ty, Quentin, Ian, Seto, and I."

"True that," Adam said. We laughed. Everyone went back to the original spots and resumed talking as Ian put the boat back in the air. It was steadily growing nighttime so I plugged in the lights I hooked up earlier. The boat glowed brilliant colors. Everyone stared in awe.

"Mitch, did you make these?" Ty asked.

"Yeah."

"You're so freaking brilliant!" Noah said.

I laughed. "I'm just as smart as you guys."

"Thanks for the compliment but I'll name a few of your achievements. You did most of the work in figuring out what makes a creeper a charged creeper, you wrote really great songs, you made these lights, you made really complicated redstone contraptions, you made freaking microphones and stuff for crying out loud!" Quentin said.

"Now, now. I had help."

"From who?" Jason asked.

"Umm. From…people?" I lied.

"No you didn't." Ian said.

"No I didn't. Damn."

"I've known Mitch for years and he's accomplished so many things. I mean, he has a pretty messed up background but is still alive and cheerful as ever!" Eternally praised.

"Now, now. You're making me blush."

"Mitch," Max walked up to me. "You've done something no one has ever done before. You're 18 and has never ever cried once in your entire life. It's not a wanted accomplishment but it is up there."

"You've never cried? After all you've been through, you've never cried? Didn't you cry at, you know, the thing?" Adam said. He was referring to the funeral.

"All right, I'm going to tell you guys something. My whole family knows it. Every tear you've seen me shed, were fake."

There was silence. Eternally coughed.

"Mitch. You didn't shed real tears at your family's funeral?" She asked.

"No and one of my family members are here and she can tell you that."

"That's true." Everyone looked at the speaker. "I'm dead and Mitch didn't cry for real at the funeral." Jane looked at me. I motioned her to come next to me and she did. I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Guys, in case you don't know her, this is my twin sister, Jane. She died at the age of 5 in the same accident that killed my parents. Yeah, so…"

There was silence. We heard growling and I turned around. A rabid wolf somehow had gotten on the ship and was staring at me. It pounced and bit me on my right arm with its foaming mouth. Everyone but the MCR and I screamed.

"Oh what the hell? You've got to be kidding me," I said. I took the wolf off my arm and smacked it.

"Bad wolf." It growled. "No." It stopped growling and cocked its head to the side.

"No biting." It whimpered and sat down. I sat too.

"No biting people. That hurts." It whimpered again. I took a bone out of my pocket and fed it to him. The wolf barked happily and was now my dog. I put a collar around him and pet him. I gave a small potion and the rabies went away. I looked at my arm. It was foaming.

"Oh hell. You've got to be kidding me. Eternally, can you do me a favor and get me something to clean this with?" I asked exasperated.

"Sure," she said calmly. She walked off.

"You sure get hurt a lot huh, Mitch?" Max teased.

"Shut up," I said. The MCR laughed while Max stuck out her tongue. I turned to my friends. They were staring at my arm. Some faces were confused while others were horrified. Eternally came back.

"Here Mitch." She handed me some cleaning supplies.

"Thanks." I was about to start cleaning when I realized people were still staring at me.

"You guys know I'm fine right? You can keep doing what you're doing," I said.

"Umm. Right. Okaay…" Adam said. Everyone went back to what they were doing hesitantly. I cleaned out my cut calmly.

"You okay, Mitch?" Jane asked.

"Yeah Janie. I'm fine." She looked at me startled. She had huge eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked.

"N-Nothing. I was just startled by what you called me. It's been a long time since you've called me that."

I smiled sadly. "It becomes horrible when your sister is surprised when you call her by her nickname."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah." I cleaned out the rest of my wound and bandaged it. I pulled my sleeve over it but Jane caught my hand.

"Mitch…why are there so many tiny scars on your arm?"

I hesitated and widened my eyes. "S**t."

"Mitch…what have you been doing?"

"Something I'm not proud of."

"What would that be?" She was panicking a lot now.

"I've been…cutting."

"No…"

**ZOMG! Mitch, how could you?! I am so sorry for the huge pause in updating. My computer had problems, then it had to be fixed, then I wasn't home, then my family needed to use it, then my mom found out I had a FanFiction, then I got my laptop back. Anyways, Angel with a Shotgun= THE CAB, When I'm Gone, Like Toy Soldiers, Lose Yourself, Cleaning out my Closet= Eminem, Half-Truism= The Offspring, Trumpets= Jason Derulo, Please Don't Go= Mike Posner, When Can I See You Again= Owl City and Last Resort is by Papa Roach. Next update will be coming soon. Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	11. A Not So Silent Night

**Hey guys! In the last chapter, Mitch and the MCR beat Lightningdamn but had to erase everyone's memory of that. They had the Christmas Party and Jane found out that Mitch has been cutting. In this chapter, we figure out why…no spoilers. Read to find out. LOL. Oh and last chapter, Mitch healed all his wounds. Well, self-inflicted wounds cannot be healed. Yeah, it's like a memory. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Mitch's POV**

"No…" she whispered. She looked so sad. "Why would you do this?"

I sighed. "My life is so depressing Jane. You, mom, and dad died. Everyone else who I lived with died just when I really started to care about them. Then, I let go of mom. Some things happened and everything got messed up. Sure I started cutting sooner but all those things combined, of course I'm going to break."

"Mitch, look around you. You have friends and family everywhere. You have Notch and Herobrine as your uncles and you have me as your sister. You've let them in so-"

"I didn't let them in Jane. I've been forcing myself to not get attached to them. I don't want to get hurt again. It isn't fair Jane. Out of all the people, why do I have to live this way?"

She knelt next to me. "I don't know why Mitch but there are people to help you through it. You're not alone in this world. All these people care about you. Don't die on them. We love you Mitch. Don't you ever think otherwise. We are your friends and family. Friends and family never give up on each other."

I smiled and looked at my covered arms. I never wore short sleeve shirts because of this. When I had healed myself earlier, I didn't heal all the way. Self-inflicted wounds can't be healed. It's like a memory. It reminds us of who we are. To me, I'm a depressing person who couldn't handle too much stuff. I'm a person who doubts himself. I'm a person who isn't satisfied with how they look and act. There's no amount of magic alive that can fix how you think of yourself. So now I am a broken and shattered person who wanders this world in despair. There's no one alive who could change who I am. I live a beautiful life huh?

I stood up and hugged Jane. She hugged back. My dog jumped between us trying to get in on the hug. We laughed and picked him up.

"We have to name you huh?" I said. My dog barked.

"We have to see what gender it is," Jane said. She took my dog and came back a few seconds later with her face red.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's a female," she announced to me.

"How do you know?"

She blushed a darker shade of red. "Males tend to have different parts of the body if you know what I mean."

"Please tell me you didn't look at her private."

"Fine. I won't tell you."

"You're a pedophile."

"No I'm not. I'm dead."

"Okay. You're a dead pedophile."

"That's better."

Just then, Kagome called for me.

"Mitch! We're on again! Stop flirting with your sister and come on!"

"Why do you guys think I'm flirting when I talk to girls?!"

"Because you act like that a lot," Ruby said.

"I do not! When have you ever heard me call a girl sexy?"

"I have no clue. It's fun to accuse you of flirting though," Tohru said teasingly.

I looked at Jane like, 'See what I have to put up with?' My reply was her holding her sides trying not to laugh.

"MITCH! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"CHILL MAX! I'M COMING!" I walked over and glared at her. She smiled.

"There you are," she said.

"I hate you."

She gasped. "Mitch, if I were to drop dead right now and that was the last thing you ever said to me, what would you do?"

"I would rejoice. I wouldn't have you yelling at me every 5 seconds." I was flipping pages through my book with Eternally who was trying not to laugh.

"Damn Mitch. You're mean," Eternally said.

"I know right," I agreed. Eternally started laughing.

We finally found a song and sang it. She started.

**(A/N: Bold- Mitch, Bold/Italic= Eternally, Italic= Both)**

**[Intro]**

_ Yeah_

_I know sometimes, things may not always make sense to you right now_

_But hey, what daddy always tell you?_

_ Straighten up little soldier - stiffen up that upper lip_

_What you cryin about? You got me_

** [Verse 1]**

**Hailie I know you miss your mom, and I know you miss your dad**

** When I'm gone but I'm tryin to give you the life that I never had**

**I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh**

** I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you wanna cry**

**Cause you're scared, I ain't there, daddy's with you in your prayers**

**No more cryin, wipe them tears, daddy's here no more nightmares**

**We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it**

**Laney, Uncle's crazy ain't he? Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it**

**We're all we got it this world, when it spins, when it swirls**

** When it whirls, when it twirls, two little beautiful girls**

**Lookin puzzled, in a daze, I know it's confusin you**

**Daddy's always on the move, mama's always on the news**

**I try to keep you sheltered from it, but somehow it seems**

**The harder that I try to do that the more it backfires on me**

**All the things growin up as Daddy that he had to see**

** Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did**

**We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me**

** But things have got so bad between us, I don't see us ever being**

** Together ever again, like we used to be when we was teenagers**

**But then of course everything always happens for a reason**

** I guess it was never meant to be**

**But it's just somethin we have no control over and that's what destiny is**

**But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep**

** Maybe one day we'll wake up and this'll all just be a dream**

**_ [Hook]_**

**_Now hush little baby, don't you cry_**

**_ Everything's gonna be alright_**

**_Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya_**

**_ Daddy's here to hold, ya through the night_**

**_I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_**

**_ We fear how we feel inside_**

**_ It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_**

**_ But I promise, momma's gon' be alright_**

** [Verse 2]**

** Heh, it's funny**

**I remember back one year when daddy had no money**

**Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up and stuck 'em under the tree**

**And said some of 'em were from me, cause daddy couldn't buy 'em**

**I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night cryin**

**Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job**

** But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom**

**And at the time, every house that we lived in**

** Either kept gettin broken into and robbed or shot up on the block**

**And your mom, was savin money for you in a jar**

** Tryin to start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college**

**Almost had a thousand dollars, 'til someone broke in and stole it**

** And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart**

**And it seemed like everything was just startin to fall apart**

** Mom and dad was arguin a lot so momma moved back**

** On the Chalmers in the flat, one bedroom apartment**

**And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara**

**And that's when daddy went to California with his CD**

**And met Dr. Dre, and flew you and momma out to see me**

** But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me**

**Then you started seein daddy on the TV**

**And momma didn't like it, and you and Laney were too young to understand it**

**Papa was a rollin stone, momma developed a habit**

**And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it**

**I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand**

**Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud**

** Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscin**

** Lookin at your baby pictures, it just trips me out**

** To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now**

** Wow, guess you pretty much are, and daddy's still here**

**Laney I'm talkin to you too, daddy's still here**

**I like the sound of that, yeah, it's got a ring to it don't it?**

**Shh, momma's only gone for the moment**

** _[Hook]_**

** [Outro]**

**_And if you ask me to daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_**

** I'mma give you the world**

**_ I'mma buy a diamond ring for you, I'mma sing for you _**

** I'll do anything for you to see you smile**

** _And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_**

**I'ma break that birdie's neck**

**_I'd go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_**

**And make him eat every karat, don't fuck with dad**

_Ha ha!_

"And that was Mockingbird by Mitch!" Eternally announced. I fake bowed deeply.

"Thank you thank you! I'll be here all night everybody!" I said. I looked at Eternally. "What time is it?"

She looked at her watch. "Umm. 9 o'clock pm. Why?"

My eyes widened. "That late? I gotta go. See ya."

I walked off the stage after putting the microphone back on the stand. Eternally and everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're…leaving?" Eternally asked.

"Uh yeah," I said in my 'duh' voice.

"Why? You said you'll be here all night," asked Beast Boy.

"I was joking. I have to go somewhere. You guys are so dumb," I said still in my 'duh' voice.

"Where are you going?" Max asked. I rolled my eyes. Why won't they let me leave? I need to leave. I decided to tell them the truth if I wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"It is Friday right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Adam answered.

"Oh. I **_really_** need to go guys. I have…things to take care of."

"And what would that be?" Herobrine asked.

"I have a daughter. She's not my biological daughter I swear but she's still my daughter."

"Mitch…you have…a **_daughter?!_**" Jerome asked incredulously.

"Yeah. She was daughter of the miner family I used to live with. I adopted her when her parents died."

"Mitch, that's so sweet. Can we come see her?" asked Ashely.

"Sure. If you want to come."

"Of course we want to come!" said Ssundee.

"Where do we land?" Quentin asked. He walked over to the controls and I went next to him.

"We're actually not that far. I asked Cupquake to babysit her every day she can. I take her on Fridays if I can. Go south a little bit. She said she would do it. She even offered to keep her in her oasis. You can land now."

We landed and got off. We were in the sand village.

"Come on," I said and motioned everyone to follow me. Ssundee hit a button on his watch and the ship went under lockdown.

We walked silently to Cupquake's oasis and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"Mitch! How nice to see you! Your daughter has been wanting to see you for a while."

I blushed. "Yeah I've missed her. Can I see her?"

"Of course! Come on in guys!"

We walked in. The place was huge. I knew my way around here.

"She's in her room. I have to go feed the Wyverns. You know how to get to her room right?" Cupquake said.

"Yup," I replied.

"Okay. I gotta go feed the cats first so I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again Cupquake."

She laughed. "You say thank you every time. You don't have to."

"I choose to. See you later."

"See ya." She walked off. I turned to the others.

"Come on." We climbed up vines and walked into Cupquake's room. In her room, there was another one made of glass. My daughter was sitting on her bed. She was 10 years old now. She had brown hair and was 1 ½ blocks tall. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt with blue jeans. She was wearing black sneakers. I walked to her door and knocked. She looked up with her dark green eyes. Her tan face lit up when she saw me. She got up and opened the door.

"Dad!" she greeted.

"Hey!" She ran and jumped into my arms. I picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"I've missed you dad."

"I've missed you too. You want to meet my friends?"

She nodded. I turned her around so she could see them. They were shocked.

"Say hi," I told her.

"Hi," my daughter said. Everyone said hi and introduced themselves. Me and Cupquake had taught her manners.

"Hi. I'm Hailie. Nice to meet you."

"Aw it's nice to meet you too," Ashely said. Hailie smiled.

"I like them," she said to me. I laughed.

"I like them too," I said. Hailie giggled.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Hailie." I gave a kiss on her cheek.

"You want to go outside?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." I continued holding her as we walked to the vines. We went outside and I saw Cupquake fishing.

"We're going to the village. Wanna come?" I asked Cupquake.

"Sure," she replied.

We walked to the village with Hailie in my arms. She kept asking me questions about my life and what I'd been doing. I wasn't getting annoyed. I was enjoying it. She was interested in what I have been doing.

When we got to the village, we heard people rapping and heard people cheering.

"What is going on?" Cupquake asked. I listened. People were going back and forth rapping.

"A rap battle," I said.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"People are going back and forth rapping and dissing each other. That's a rap battle," I explained.

"Let's go check it out!" MunchingBrotato said. I looked at him and gestured to Hailie who was cuddled in my arms.

"Oh right," he said.

"You guys can go ahead if you want. I'll just be walking around. I'll see you guys late-" I was cut off by an announcement from the rap battle.

"And up next is Jim Marthy and Jack Skellington!"

"Jack Skellington?" I covered Hailie's ears. "That son of a b**ch attacked my 2nd family. The villagers. He stole from them. He even challenged me to a battle. He was racist and tried to fight me every day. There's no way in hell I'm leaving without seeing his f**king face."

"Mitch relax. Who's going to watch Hailie?" Jerome asked.

"She's coming with."

"Mitch! No way!" Cupquake said.

"She needs to learn about the real world. I'm going. You either come or not."

"Of course we're coming," said AntVenom.

"Well come on."

We walked to the battle. We went to very front. Jack was really good and he demolished the opponent. Jim Marthy was his name I think. When he finished the announcer asked who Jack wanted to battle next. Jack looked around and spotted me. His eyes flared with recognition. He pointed to me.

"Him," he said. Everyone in the audience and my friends looked at me. For once I wasn't even scared. I put Hailie in Ashely's outstretched arms.

"Okay." I stepped onto the stage.

**Oh wow. What'll Mitch do now? Find out in the next chapter. Mockingbird is by Eminem. Hope you enjoyed. Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	12. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 11 of Searing Pain. The Searing Pain is now the pain of seeing Mitch's childhood enemy. He now has to rap against him. Let's see how Mitch does. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Mitch's POV**

I walked onto the stage feeling confident. The announcer recognized me so I didn't have to introduce myself. Jack handed me a microphone while grinning maliciously.

He was tall and pale. He had black eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. He was wearing red sneakers. The announcer spoke.

"Here battling now is Jack Skellington, king of rap versus Mitch, songwriter and lead singer of the band Revenge! You will be rapping 2 songs each. You guys are looking at each other weird. You know each other?"

It was true. We were glaring daggers at each other. Brown eyes versus Black eyes. Very intense.

"We're childhood enemies," said Jack.

"Yeah. Lotto and I have known each other for a while," I said teasingly.

"Lotto?" asked the announcer.

"Just a name Jack here gave himself when he was younger and first started rapping."

"Yeah. Your name was Eminem."

"I still whipped you and everyone else's ass didn't I?"

"You're a real smart ass you know that?"

"Thank you. Now let's get started. I've got places to the go, people to see. Unlike of you of course."

"Ooh. He's dissing you already Lotto. Who wants to go first?" asked the announcer.

"I will," said Jack. "This punk needs to learn his place."

I rolled my eyes and backed up. He played the music and started rapping. He was good but I had 2 rap songs in my mind. Then I heard him say something about the villagers and I changed to another rap. One he couldn't beat. He finished and everyone but my friends and family gave a round of applause.

"All right Eminem! You're turn!" said the announcer.

I took a breath and started.

**[Intro]**

**Yeah, it's been a ride**

**I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one**

**Now some of you might still be in that place**

**If you're trying to get out, just follow me**

**I'll get you there**

**[Verse 1]**

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em**

**But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em**

**Cause ain't no way I'mma let you stop me from causing mayhem**

**When I say I'mma do something I do it, I don't give a damn**

**What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world**

**Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me**

**I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly**

**And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony**

**No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he**

**From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shitting**

**Whether he's on salary, paid hourly**

**Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him**

**Whichever comes first, for better or worse**

**He's married to the game, like a "fuck you" for Christmas**

**His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge**

**To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe**

**[Hook]**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**

**Everybody come take my hand**

**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just letting you know that you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

**[Verse 2]**

**Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap**

**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words**

**In the rhythm for you to know it's a rap**

**You said you was king, you lied through your teeth**

**For that fuck your feelings**

**Instead of getting crowned you're getting capped**

**And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back**

**I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact**

**Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"**

**Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground**

**Relax, I ain't going back to that now**

**All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW**

**Cause I ain't playin' around**

**It's a game called circle and I don't know how**

**I'm way too up to back down**

**But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out**

**Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't**

**This fucking black cloud still follows me around**

**But it's time to exorcise these demons**

**These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now**

**[Hook]**

**[Bridge]**

**And I just can't keep living this way**

**So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage**

**I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons**

**I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground**

**I've had enough, now I'm so fed up**

**Time to put my life back together right now**

**[Verse 3]**

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**

**Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you**

**So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through**

**And don't even realize what you did, believe me you**

**I been through the wringer, but they can do little to the middle finger**

**I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of**

**My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead**

**No more beef lingers, no more drama from now on, I promise**

**To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father**

**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof**

**Like my daughters and raise it**

**You couldn't lift a single shingle on it**

**Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club**

**Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up**

**Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon**

**But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and...**

**[Hook]**

The crowd went crazy. Probably because my friends and family were cheering. Jack looked a little scared. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Ooh. Eminem's got you Lotto. It's your turn Lotto, go!"

He started rapping and I couldn't be amused more than I was now. I was enjoying this. My next song will demolish him for good. He's done for next round. When he finally ended, it was now my turn.

"Eminem, beat the king! He's won 10 times in a row! Don't let him win again. Hit him with the bop!"

"Okay."

I started.

**[Verse 1]**

**Have you ever been hated, or discriminated against?**

**I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against**

**Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times**

**Sick as the mind of the motherfucking kid that's behind**

**All this commotion, emotions run deep as oceans exploding**

**Tempers flaring from parents just blow 'em off and keep going**

**Not taking nothing from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathing**

**Keep kicking ass in the morning, and taking names in the evening**

**Leaving with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth**

**See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out**

**Look at me now, I betcha probably sick of me now**

**Ain't you mama, I 'ma make you look so ridiculous now**

**Chorus:**

**I'm sorry mama**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I never meant to make you cry **

**But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet**

**One more time**

**I said **

**I'm sorry mama**

**I never meant to hurt you **

**I never meant to make you cry **

**But tonight I'm cleaning out my closet**

**Ha!**

**[Verse 2]**

**I got some skeletons in my closet**

**And I don't know if no one knows it**

**So before they throw me inside my coffin and close it**

**I'ma expose it, I'll take you back to '73**

**Before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD**

**I was a baby maybe I was just a couple months**

**My fagot father must've had his panties up in a bunch**

**'Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye**

**No I don't, on second thought I just fucking wished he would die**

**I look at Hailie and I couldn't picture leaving her side,**

**Even if I hated Kim, I'd grit my teeth and I'd try to make it work **

**Wit her at least for Hailie sake**

**I maybe made some mistakes **

**But I'm only human but I'm man enough to face 'em today**

**What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb**

**But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets out that gun**

**Cause I'd of killed 'em shit I would shot Kim and him both**

**It's my life, I'd like to welcome ya to the Eminem show**

**Chorus:**

**I'm sorry mama**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I never meant to make you cry **

**But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet**

**One more time**

**I said I'm sorry mama**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I never meant to make you cry**

**But tonight I'm cleaning out my closet**

**[Verse 3]**

**Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recognition**

**Take a second to listen 'fore you think this record is dissin'**

**But put yourself in my position, just try to envision**

**Witnessing your mama popping prescription pills in the kitchen**

**Bitching that someone's always going through her purse and shit's missing**

**Going through public housing systems, victim of Munchausen syndrome**

**My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't**

'**Till I grew up, now I blew up it makes you sick to ya stomach, doesn't it?**

**Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, MA?!**

**So you could try to justify the way you treated me, MA?!**

**But guess what, ya getting older now and its cold when ya lonely**

**And Nathan's growin' up so quick he's going to know that you're phony**

**And Hailie's getting' so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful**

**But you'll never see her, she won't even be at your FUNERAL**

**See what hurts me the most, is you won't admit you was wrong**

**Bitch do your song, keep telling' yaself that you was a mom**

**But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get,**

**You selfish bitch**

**I hope you fuckin' burn in in hell for this shit**

**Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?**

**Well guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be!**

**Chorus:**

**I'm sorry mama**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I never meant to make you cry **

**But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet**

**One more time**

**I said I'm sorry mama**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I never meant to make you cry**

**But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet**

The crowd was _**insane**_. Jack was staring at me. He recognized that song. I beat him in a rap battle with it before.

"I'm surprised you didn't sing 'Lose Yourself'," Jack said.

"I was but I changed my mind."

"Lose Yourself? What's that?"

"A song he came up with. When he was younger, he was the only white colored person rapping. He wrote Lose Yourself when he choked up in a rap battle. People made fun of him for choking up and tried to beat him in rap battles. He even beat me in rap battles. He got in some many street fights and beat everyone every time. Mitch here was very brave and he earned my respect a while ago though I never admit it. Do us a favor Mitch and sing Lose Yourself," Jack said.

"Why not?" I said.

**[Intro]**

"**Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity, to seize everything you've ever wanted, one moment, would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo**

**[Verse 1]**

**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down, The whole crowd goes so loud He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out He's choking how, everybody's joking now The clock's run out, time's up, over, bloah! (A/N: Sound of a gun) Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked He's so mad, but he won't give up that Easy, no He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes It don't matter, he's dope He knows that but he's broke He's so stagnant, he knows When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's Back to the lab again, yo This whole rhapsody He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him **

**[Hook:] **

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (You better)**

**[Verse 2]**

**The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping This world is mine for the taking Make me king, as we move toward a new world order A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem It only grows harder, homie grows hotter He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter Lonely roads, God only knows He's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own daughter But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product They moved on to the next schmoe who flows He nose dove and sold nada So the soap opera is told and unfolds I suppose its old partner but the beat goes on Da da dum da dum da da**

**[Hook]**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (You better)**

**[Verse 3]**

**No more games, I'ma change what you call rage Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed I've been chewed up and spat out and booed off stage But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper All the pain inside amplified by the fact That I can't get by with my 9 to 5 And I can't provide the right type of life for my family Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder Trying to feed and water my seed, plus Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna Baby mama drama's screaming on and Too much for me to wanna Stay in one spot, another day of monotony Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go I cannot grow old in Salem's lot So here I go it's my shot Feet, fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got**

**[Hook]**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (You better)"**

The crowd and Jack applauded. I handed the microphone to Jack, said thank you, and walked off stage. I kept walking until I left the village. I was full of anger and I didn't know why. It was really dark and I didn't see the Mutant Enderman that charged me.

**Another cliffhanger. You can't do anything about it. Next chapter will be up soon. The first song was Not Afraid by Eminem. The second was Cleaning Out My Closet by Eminem. The last song was Lose Yourself by Eminem. See you next chapter! Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	13. Please Don't Go

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter obviously. I do not own Mutant Endermen. Okay? It's a mod. The last chapter was based off of 8 Mile. A movie Eminem starred in. Alright, enjoy! R&R!**

**Mitch's POV**

WHAM! The Mutant Enderman crashed into me just as I noticed it. It sent me sprawling 10 blocks. I cursed myself. How could I let my guard down like that? My friends appeared but I didn't notice them. I was fueled by anger. I took out Betty and somehow, she turned black and glowed red. My irises turned red and black. I waited for him to attack again which only took a second. I knew I had broken ribs from the blow but I didn't care.

The Mutant Enderman picked up 4 blocks of sand and threw them. I dodged every one of them. When I got near, he teleported but I managed to cut off one hand. Blood splattered everywhere and the Mutant Enderman shrieked in pain. Jack and the villagers had appeared and were watching the fight. I turned around and saw the Enderman 4 blocks away and coming fast. At the last second, sidestepped to the left. It went right past me and stomped on a cactus. It shrieked in agony and teleported in front of me again. Just before it attacked, I jumped and landed on his shoulders. I was fueled by anger and I was…happy? Why am I happy? I was never felt happy slaughtering mobs before. I've always hated killing living things. I hated being a murderer. So why am I rejoicing inside?

I looked at the Enderman I was standing on and with a happy swing of my sword, the Enderman was killed. The head rolled off and landed 12 blocks away. Blood sprayed everywhere. On me, the sand, cacti, villagers, and some of my friends. I heard moaning, hissing, and bones behind me. Skeletons, creepers, zombies, spiders, and endermen were all around us. I remembered deserts spawned more mobs than any biome.

When I saw so many mobs, I felt so happy that a demented smile crept onto my face. I thought this was a party so I brought 2 fingers to my mouth and whistled. The wind howled and teleporting sounds appeared around me. The wind was howling so loud, I barely heard Eternally's voice.

"MITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE THE CREEPYPASTAS HERE?!" I didn't even answer her.

I just said, "Attack" and all the Creepypastas launched themselves at the mobs. Jeff the Killer and Jane the Killer were working together and their phrases actually sounded cool together.

It went like this, "Go to sleep children and sleep well." Jeff said, "Go to sleep children" and Jane said, "And sleep well". Kind of scary if you asked me. They were supposed to be _Creepy_pastas not _Scary_pastas. But I guess that's what makes this party even better. I had attacked when the Creepypastas did. I was faster than the speed of light. I was slicing heads off like mad. Slenderman was right by my side. He had so many arms and kept teleporting around. Smiledog was biting mobs and leaving them to bleed to death then turn to smoke. Every Creepypasta alive was here. Mask, Hoodie, BEN Drowned, Claws, Slenderman, Jane the Killer, Jeff the killer, etc.

I was in full attack mode. I was loving this celebration. The blood was the color, the bleeding corpses were the decoration, the Creepypastas were the entertainment, and I was the host. This party just got interesting.

More and more guests came. I am _**really**_ popular. Soon there so many, I had to kick everyone out. I reached for 2 obsidian swords in my belt. One sword had a blue dragon melted into it and the other one had a red dragon. I threw the swords far away using my left hand while wielding Betty with my right.

As soon as the swords dug into the sand, a blue portal and a red portal appeared. Blue portal for the blue dragon sword and red for the red dragon sword. 2 dragons, red and blue, came from the portals. They flew toward my party and hovered next to me as I demolished mobs.

"Kill all creatures except for the humans and Creepypastas." I at least had some hospitality. The dragons roared and shot into the crowd. The Creepypastas, the dragons, and I were a great team. We jumping over each other, giving each other boosts, combining our powers, and scaring the crap out of mobs.

We were unstoppable. Soon, all the mobs were dead and morning was coming. The Creepypastas left because they can't survive the sunlight and the dragons returned to their swords. The swords returned to their sheaths. It was just me. There was also the villagers and my friends. I heard my friends tell the villagers to go the homes and don't look out the window. I heard Bashur say he juiced himself a bit. LogDotZip smacked him behind his head.

The demented smile on my face left. My back was still turned to my friends. My jacket was now all red. So were my sneakers and pants. My hair looked like it was dyed a bit because was blood splattered on it. I looked like a wreck. I turned around and my eyes, my sword, everything went back to normal. I didn't want to know how gruesome it looked. Me, splattered in blood, standing in the middle of a now red desert. I saw Hailie's face. She looked absolutely terrified. When she saw me look at her, she turned around, put her face in Sky's shirt since he was the closest to her, and cried. My friends' faces were just full of shock and horror. I couldn't take it anymore. I backed up, turned around, and ran into the tundra biome that was next to me.

**Sky's POV (A/N: Finally someone different!)**

Mitch saw our faces and he took off. Everyone was too shocked to move or say anything. Christmas was now over and it ended with our friend taking off. He was so full of destruction in that battle. Hailie was sobbing into my shirt. I hugged her. It must've caused him so much pain to see that his own daughter was afraid of him.

Mitch never breaks. He stands strong like an obsidian statue. He is our anchor that holds our ship still. He is our heart, courage, and more. When he falls, we all tumble down. I couldn't stand to see Mitch run off like that.

I picked up Hailie and gave her to LogDotZip.

"I'm going after Mitch," I said.

"I am too," Jerome said.

"The rest of you, make sure the village is okay and assured everything will be fine. We'll be back." Jerome and I were about to take off when we saw the villagers come out of their houses looking angry.

"SLAY THAT DEMON! HE SCARED THE CHILDREN! HE MUST BE DESTROYED! HE MUST NOT LIVE! HE HAS TO DIE! KILL HIM!"

"Oh no," Cavemanfilms said.

"Dammit!" yelled AntVenom.

"You guys go. We'll take care of them," LogDotZip said. Jerome and I nodded and took off in the direction Mitch went.

**Mitch's POV (A/N: Only for a bit.)**

I was sprinting away from my friends. I couldn't erase their memories again. It'll cause permanent damage to them. The MCR couldn't do it because they don't have that power here.

I was sprinting for what felt like hours. I was getting really cold. I found a cave and I went inside. If I didn't find shelter before night fell again, I would've surely frozen to death. I placed emergency torches around the cave giving me a little warmth. I hoped none of my friends came after me because I would surely be spotted. Then again, why would they? I saw their faces. I was a monster.

The images flashed in my mind again. I groaned, curled up in a ball against the wall, put my head in my hands, and for the first time ever in my life, I cried. For real.

**Jerome's POV**

It was becoming dark again. We had been looking for hours. Adam and I were so exhausted and cold but we didn't stop. Actually, I wasn't cold since I had fur but Adam was freezing to death. I didn't have a jacket to give him or anything. We needed to find shelter soon or Sky would die. I saw cave that was strangely lit but we had no choice. I took Adam to the cave and we didn't believe what we saw. Torches were lit and bloodstained Mitch was in a corner tucked into a small ball.

Me and Sky looked at each other. We didn't really plan out what we would do if we found Mitch. Then it came to us. We didn't need a plan. We were his friends. We just go and do what friends do best. Comfort him.

We walked silently to Mitch and sat next to him. He didn't notice us and he was shaking. At first I thought he was cold but then I realized that he was actually crying. Real tears this time. I looked at Adam.

I couldn't see Adam's eyes but I knew he was shocked. Adam never took his sunglasses off so we learned how to understand his feelings without seeing his eyes. I didn't know what to say to him. We just stared at each other for a few seconds then turned back to Mitch who was right beside us. Mitch still didn't notice us.

How long has he been like this? He looks so broken. He is so messed up right now. Blood was covering him. His hair, his clothes, his sword, and his face. Adam then made the first move.

**Adam's POV**

Mitch was shaking so bad that I decided to let him know that we were here. I reached out my hand and rubbed his back. Mitch's head shot up and we got a good look at his face. There was blood on his face so the tears were red and staining his face even more. He looked at us scared. He tried to scoot away from me but we stopped him. Or at least Jerome did because he was on the other side of him.

"Mitch, we're not here to hurt you. We came to find you. We are so sorry. Don't be scared. We're right here. Cry as much as you want. We're here for you. We didn't come to make fun of you or hurt you in any way. We're here for you Mitch, just as you were for us," I said.

**Jerome's POV**

The way Adam said it, you couldn't help but listen. He has the most calming voice anyone has ever heard. He has the power to stay calm in any situation. Sure he has his moments like we all do but he is able to recover quickly. It would've taken a while for us to recover from Mitch's performance earlier if it wasn't for Adam.

What Adam said was true. We were not here to make fun of Mitch or murder him as the villagers wanted. Mitch had been there for us no matter what the situation. Adam was kidnapped once and was missing for a month. Mitch never slept and when we found Adam bleeding to death, Mitch fought to the death with the kidnapper, almost killing himself in the process. He was unconscious for 3 weeks.

I was caught in a battle before with a really strong enemy that I couldn't handle. I was injured really badly and Mitch came in again and saved me. Again, he almost killed himself.

Ssundee had his sunglasses stolen once and Mitch saved Ty's life because Ssundee snuck up behind him and was going to stab him in the back. Mitch caught Ssundee last moment and jumped in front of him. Ssundee's aim was low so he had stabbed Mitch deep in the thigh. Despite the fact that he was injured badly, Mitch tackled Ian and was able to knock him out long enough for us to find the glasses without hurting him. When we found the sunglasses, it turned out to be a notorious serial killer who was on the loose for 2 weeks who stole the sunglasses. He was incredibly fast but Mitch was way faster. With a deep cut in both his right arm and left thigh, one from Ian and one from a surprise attack from the serial killer, Mitch was able to knock the killer unconscious long enough for the police to arrive.

Seto and Quentin were both injured by a horde of zombies and Mitch saved them. He had ran toward the horde and killed as many as possible. There were at least 80 and Mitch took out all of them in a half hour which wasn't bad. He had multiple cuts and bruises. A broken bone here and there but was able to bring Seto and Husky back alive.

Mitch had done so many things for us that nearly got himself killed. Those were just merely _**samples**_ of what Mitch has done. Mitch would throw his hand on a blade for us and believe me when I tell you, it's happened. Mitch was so brave and loyal. Seeing him like this made me so mad at myself. I just wish I could go back in time and fix everything. I guess that happens to everyone huh?

**Sky's POV**

Mitch looked at us slowly calming down. He had been crying silently but his panic when he saw us raised from like, 50 to 700. Yeah, nice comparison Adam. Note the sarcasm. Mitch finally calmed down and asked,

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"You're our friend Mitch. Watching you run away made us see how foolish we were. You've done so many things for us. Do you know how many times you have died saving us? I think it's time to repay the favors one at a time. We owe you so much Mitch. We would all be dead if it wasn't for you. Instead of asking us why we came after you, answer this question: why did you save us?" I said.

Mitch took a deep breath and let it go. "I did it because I'm already dead inside. Besides, one life lost is better than a lot. I broke as soon as my miner family died and I adopted Hailie. Then a year after I started living with you guys, I got so stressed out that I started…cutting."

He raised his sleeves and we saw tiny scars racing up and down his arms. I hissed. What was I look at? Well I know what I'm looking at but why? Why was it there? Why did stress cause this?

Mitch reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his song journal and a bloodstained knife. He opened his book and flipped it to a certain page. He gave it to me, got up, went outside, and walked off.

Jerome was going to go after him but I shook my head. I pointed to my watch. We had forgotten that we could see everyone with a watch's coordinates. Mitch hadn't taken it off meaning that he wanted us for him to follow him. Since Mitch wasn't there to rap for us I did my best.

"It's called Beautiful." (A/N: By Eminem)

**[Intro]**

"**Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? I'm reaching out for you**

**[Verse 1]**

**I'm just so fucking depressed I just can't seem to get out this slump If I could just get over this hump But I need something to pull me out this dump I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and I got right back up But I need that spark to get psyched back up In order for me to pick the mic back up I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in I'm starting to feel distant again So I decided just to pick this pen Up and try to make an attempt to vent But I just can't admit or come to grips with the fact That I may be done with rap, I need a new outlet And I know some shit's so hard to swallow But I just can't sit back and wallow In my own sorrow, but I know one fact: I'll be one tough act to follow One tough act to follow, I'll be one tough act to follow here today, gone tomorrow but you'd have to walk a thousand miles**

**[Hook]**

**In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So Don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So**

**[Verse 2]**

**I think I'm startin to lose my sense of humor everything's so tense and gloom I almost feel like I gotta check The temperature of the room just as soon as I walk in it's like all eyes on me So I try to avoid any eye contact Cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation Like I want that, I'm not looking for extra attention I just wanna be just like you, blend in with the rest of the room Maybe just point me to the closest restroom I don't need no fuckin' man-servant Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass Laugh at every single joke I crack And half of em ain't even funny like "Ha! Marshall you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, goddamn!" Unfortunately I am, I just hide behind the tears of a clown So why don't you all sit down? Listen to the tale I'm about to tell Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles**

**[Hook]**

**In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So Don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So**

**[Verse 3]**

**Nobody asked for life to deal us with these bullshit hands we're dealt We gotta take these cards ourselves and flip em Don't expect no help Now I could've either just sat on my ass and pissed and moaned Or take this situation in which I'm placed in And get up and get my own! I was never the type of kid to wait by the door and pack his bags And sat on the porch and hoped and prayed For a dad to show up who never did I just wanted to fit in in every single place Every school I went, I dreamed of being that cool kid Even if it meant acting stupid Aunt Edna always told me: "Keep making that face it'll get stuck like that" Meanwhile, I'm just standing there holdin my tongue trying to talk *like this* Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen "Stop" sign pole at 8 years old I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't trying to impress my friends no mo' But I already told you my whole life story not just based on my description Cause where you see it from where you're sittin' is probably 110% different I guess we would have to walk a mile in each other's shoes at least What size you wear? I wear 10's Let's see if you can fit your feet**

**[Hook]**

**In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So Don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So**

**[Outro]**

**Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? I'm reaching out for you To my babies: stay strong Daddy'll be home soon And to the rest of the world God gave you them shoes that fit you So put em on and wear em Be yourself, man, be proud of who you are Even if it sounds corny Never let no one tell you you ain't beautiful"**

I stopped. I looked at Jerome. At the same time we stood up and ran after Mitch. As soon as we stepped outside, I was so cold. I don't think Jerome was and Mitch had his jacket/hoodie so I think he was at least a little warm. I was shivering like mad after 20 minutes of running. I felt like I couldn't go any further. I didn't want to give up on Mitch so I forced myself to keep going. I forced myself to keep running and ignore the cold. Ignore the pain. I felt so drowsy and tired. Why? Everything was spinning. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was still dizzy but I kept going. I looked at Jerome and he was looking at me. S**t. He stopped. So did I.

"Why did we stop?" I asked.

"You know why. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

"You're bad at lying."

I was getting worse just standing here. My legs were about to give out.

"Adam, you okay?"

There I went. I fell and Jerome caught me. I saw blackness tugging at the corners of my eyes. Am I dying? I heard Jerome shouting my name. The blackness swallowed me whole as I slipped into unconscious.

**Mitch's POV**

I was still walking when I heard Jerome's voice yell Adam's name. I quickly turned around and tried to track where it came from. I heard Jerome's voice again and it was coming from the direction I was walking opposite from. I quickly ran toward Adam and Jerome.

I saw Adam losing consciousness. I quickly climbed a tree and watched from a nearby branch. Adam lost consciousness. Jerome cursed and looked at his watch. He looked startled for a moment then said,

"Mitch come out from the tree." My eyes widened. I looked at my wrist. I still had the watch. I cursed silently. I had forgotten I still had it. I jumped from the branch and came face to face with Jerome.

"Mitch, I know you're not in the best of moods but please, help me save Adam," Jerome pleaded.

I was shocked but didn't show it. "You didn't have to plead. I would put everyone's life before my own."

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Sky. "I know it's bloody but it's the best thing we've got right now."

Jerome nodded. I pulled the hoodie over Sky's head and said,

"Let's go back to the village."

"I don't think that's a good idea buddy."

"Are the villagers shouting and saying that I should be killed?"

"Yep." I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let it go. I opened my eyes and Jerome was looking nervous.

"I'm not even surprised anymore. I _**am**_ surprised that we are still standing here while Adam is freezing to death. Let's go to the village, Jerome."

"But Mitch-" Jerome started.

"I don't care if they hate me. I'm more concerned about Adam. Let's go." Jerome nodded, picked up Adam, and we sprinted. We sprinting for a half hour when I looked at Jerome. He looked a little tired from running so much. I stopped and he did too. I walked to him and took Adam out of his arms. He looked confused. Adam was really light so it didn't bother me.

"Less weight to carry. I know for a fact you're tired."

"Thanks." I nodded and we took off again.

**Ty's POV**

The villagers were on a _**rampage**_. They were yelling and trying to force us to tell them where Mitch went. It'd been a while since Jerome and Adam went to find Mitch. I really hope they didn't freeze to death. Especially Sky. He didn't have a jacket like Mitch or fur like Jerome. He better be okay. The villagers were crazy. LogDotZip still had Hailie and she was looking extremely scared.

"WHERE IS HE?! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO THE CHILDREN! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING IT?!"

That did it. Mitch isn't an It. He's a person like us. I narrowed my eyes.

"He's not an It! He's a person like us you asshole!" I yelled back. I've always been calm Ty but now I was angrier than ever now. How could they call Mitch an IT? Do they have mental problems or something? (A/N: No offense to people with mental problems. I'm sorry I wrote that.)

Everyone stared at me. We weren't supposed to speak. It would make the villagers angrier. The villagers quieted down and looked behind me and my friends. We turned around and saw Mitch, Jerome, and Adam. Adam was in Mitch's arms.

I _**ordered**_ everyone to go back to their homes and don't look out their windows. I wasn't telling them anymore. I was _**ordering**_. There were going to do it. They went to their homes immediately. I was so furious.

Mitch stopped on the edge of the tundra and desert biomes. Jerome took Sky out of Mitch's arms. He walked to us while Mitch stood there staring at us. Jerome reached us and took off the jacket around Sky. It was Mitch's. I knelt next to the unconscious Sky and checked his pulse. He was freezing but still alive somehow. I looked back at Mitch. He had turned around and was walking back into the tundra. I looked at Jerome and gestured to Mitch. Jerome looked over and saw Mitch walking away. He put up a wait signal and ran up to Mitch. He started talking to Mitch and soon, they started arguing. They were screaming at each other. They were too far away for me to hear. I've never seen Mitch so angry. Then Mitch yelled so loud, everyone heard him.

"I'M A FUCKING MONSTER TO THEM! WHY WOULD THEY WANT ME BACK?!"

My friends and I looked at them. Adam was still unconscious. I got up and walked up to them. They were being so loud.

They were still screaming at each other. I've never seen Jerome and Mitch fight before, much less scream. Jerome was telling Mitch to stay while Mitch was asking Jerome why. They hadn't seen me yet. Mitch asked again, a lot calmer, why would we want him there. I spoke as soon as he said that.

"Why wouldn't we?" Jerome and Mitch looked at me, surprised.

"You saw what happened. I saw your faces. You guys were horrified," Mitch said.

"Yes we were horrified because we never saw you like that before Mitch. You were a mass of pure destruction and anger. We still think of you like a friend no matter what happens. Stop asking why would we want you here and tell us what happened there. We need answers." I stepped to the side so he could see our friends. I made sure he saw LogDotZip and Hailie. "_**Hailie**_ needs answers."

I saw tears form in his eyes when he saw Hailie.

"I don't want to tell her," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to scare her more than she already is."

**So, in case you didn't notice, Mitch cried for the first time in his entire life. Then he doesn't want tell Hailie anything cuz he doesn't want to scare her even more. In this chapter, the Searing Pain is emotional pain. I was listening to Beautiful by Eminem when I wrote this. It depends what song I'm listening to that makes the chapter. Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	14. Gone Again

**Hey guys! Here I am with chapter 13! *GASP* THAT'S AN UNLUCKY NUMBER!**

**Mitch: What did you do to me? This story is horrible! *eye twitches***

**Sky: Now now Mitch, it's not that bad.**

**Mitch: Says you! You're not the one who has a daughter and has some weird messed up life!**

**Sky: True dat. **

**Me: Trolololol. You are treated badly! The readers like it though and that's all that matters.**

**Jason: I don't matter?**

**Me: Of course you do! All of you do!**

**Everyone in my story: YAY!**

**Me: Without you guys, who will I torture?**

**Everyone: *frowns***

**Me: What did I say? Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!**

**Sky's POV**

I woke up slowly. Tyler (MunchingBrotato) was hovering over me.

"Back up dude," I said.

"YES! HE'S ALIVE!" Tyler yelled.

Jason slapped him upside his head. "Shut up. You're so fucking loud."

What was wrong with him? Why was he so mad? He was normally really calm. Now he's hitting Tyler and telling him to shut up because he was loud. What happened while I was out?

LogDotZip walked up to me with Hailie still in his arms. I realized I was on the ground. I get up and brush the sand out of my hair. My entire backside was covered in sand. I brushed off my bottom half. My back was still sandy. Hailie got down from LogDotZip and walked behind me. She started wiping the sand off my back. I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Hey dude. You okay?" LogDotZip asked.

"Hey. I'm fine. The cold got to me in the tundra. It was really bad."

"No duh. It's the tundra."

"What's wrong with Jason? He's not exactly calm like he normally is."

"While you, Jerome, and Mitch were gone, the villagers were on a rampage. We were trying to not yell back because that'll start an even bigger argument. I guess all that keeping in all the insults is really getting to Jason. He must've really been itching to yell back. They even called Mitch an It. Ty cracked as soon as they said that. 2 of the calmest people snapped that easily."

"You're kidding me. They seriously said that? Where is Mitch and Jerome?" I looked around. "And Ty?"

"Behind you."

I looked behind me. Further away, Mitch, Jerome, and Ty were talking to each other. I turned back to LogDotZip.

"You should've seen it earlier. We were all over here watching over you while Jerome and Mitch were talking over there. Soon they started _**yelling**_ at each other. We heard Mitch yell, I'm a fucking monster to them. Why would they want me back?' He sounded really broken. I wonder if he's okay."

"He will be. He's Mitch after all. I'll be back." Hailie stopped dusting me off and I walked to Mitch, Jerome, and Ty.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Their heads shot towards me.

"You're awake finally," Jerome said, relieved. I smiled.

"Yes I have. Now, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Mitch said.

"Bullshit. Something's up, Mitch," I said.

Mitch looked nervous. What were they hiding?

"Before you woke up, these 2 were screaming at each other. Mitch wanted to know why we wanted him here. I asked him why not and he said he didn't want to scare Hailie any more than she already is. Then you showed up," Ty explained.

"What do you mean you don't want to scare Hailie even more than she already is?" I questioned. I raised my eyebrow. Mitch shifted uncomfortably. Just then we heard Eternally yell,

"Why are you outside your houses?!" We turned around. Villagers were walking out of their houses.

I heard Mitch say, "And here comes the cops."

Ty lightened us up a bit by saying, "OMN! IT'S THE POPOS!" He said loud enough for only us to hear. We started laughing no matter how bad the tension. We saw our friends trying to stop the law enforcement and we stopped laughing. We heard a gunshot. Eternally was falling while holding her stomach.

"Eternally!" Kagome yelled. Ruby looked absolutely murderous.

"You little-" She bared her teeth and shifted into a huge wolf. She roared and pounced. She almost hit someone when Mitch suddenly appeared in front of her. He was standing in front of her target. Ruby forced herself to stop so she won't hurt Mitch. She had some kind of seizure in the air then fell.

A cop put a gun to Mitch's head and Mitch raised his hands up. "You're a mistake. You're a demon! You're going to jail."

"Fine," Mitch said. He was looking so calm.

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"

Mitch rolled his eyes. Another cop came in and handcuffed him. He shoved Mitch. Mitch didn't even stumble. Mitch just walked in the direction they tried to push him in. He stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?!" A cop yelled. He took out a gun and pointed it at Mitch. Mitch noticed but kept walking. The cop shot. Mitch stepped to the left and dodged the bullet. He kept walking. The cop kept shooting his pistol. Mitch kept dodging and walking. Mitch stopped in front of Eternally who was still kneeling down.

She had been shot. He told her to lift her shirt up and she did. Mitch moved his hands around and his handcuffs came off. He knelt in front of her. He reached in his pocket. He pulled out a potion of healing. She drank it gratefully. The wound disappeared and she was fine. Mitch grabbed the handcuffs that were in the sand. He put them back on.

"Any last words before you go to jail, you little mistake?"

Mitch looked at our horrorstricken faces.

Then Eternally started. (A/N: Bold= Eternally, Bold/Italic= Mitch)

**[Intro]**

**"Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? I'm reaching out for you**

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**I'm just so fucking depressed I just can't seem to get out this slump If I could just get over this hump But I need something to pull me out this dump I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and I got right back up But I need that spark to get psyched back up In order for me to pick the mic back up I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in I'm starting to feel distant again So I decided just to pick this pen Up and try to make an attempt to vent But I just can't admit or come to grips with the fact That I may be done with rap, I need a new outlet And I know some shit's so hard to swallow But I just can't sit back and wallow In my own sorrow, but I know one fact: I'll be one tough act to follow One tough act to follow, I'll be one tough act to follow here today, gone tomorrow but you'd have to walk a thousand miles**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So Don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**I think I'm startin to lose my sense of humor everything's so tense and gloom I almost feel like I gotta check The temperature of the room just as soon as I walk in it's like all eyes on me So I try to avoid any eye contact Cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation Like I want that, I'm not looking for extra attention I just wanna be just like you, blend in with the rest of the room Maybe just point me to the closest restroom I don't need no fuckin' man-servant Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass Laugh at every single joke I crack And half of em ain't even funny like "Ha! Marshall you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, goddamn!" Unfortunately I am, I just hide behind the tears of a clown So why don't you all sit down? Listen to the tale I'm about to tell Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So Don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So**_

_**[Verse 3]**_

_**Nobody asked for life to deal us with these bullshit hands we're dealt We gotta take these cards ourselves and flip em Don't expect no help Now I could've either just sat on my ass and pissed and moaned Or take this situation in which I'm placed in And get up and get my own! I was never the type of kid to wait by the door and pack his bags And sat on the porch and hoped and prayed For a dad to show up who never did I just wanted to fit in in every single place Every school I went, I dreamed of being that cool kid Even if it meant acting stupid Aunt Edna always told me: "Keep making that face it'll get stuck like that" Meanwhile, I'm just standing there holdin my tongue trying to talk *like this* Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen "Stop" sign pole at 8 years old I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't trying to impress my friends no mo' But I already told you my whole life story not just based on my description Cause where you see it from where you're sittin' is probably 110% different I guess we would have to walk a mile in each other's shoes at least What size you wear? I wear 10's Let's see if you can fit your feet**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So Don't let em say you ain't beautiful Oh-oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you So**_

_**[Outro]**_

_**Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? I'm reaching out for you"**_

Everyone was shocked and Mitch took that as his opportunity.

"See you guys." He bolted and dropped a note next to my foot. I stepped on it so the cops won't notice. Mitch ran into the tundra. No jacket at all and he was running into the cold blizzard that awaited him.

*TIME LAPSE*

The cops didn't want to risk going into the tundra so they could only hope that Mitch will freeze to death. When they had returned to their homes, I moved my foot and picked up the damaged note. When did he have time to write it? I guess I'll never know.

It read:

_Dear Adam,_

_I am back at the cave you found me in earlier. Meet me there after the villagers go away if you want to know what happened. Life's a bit confusing right now and I'm trying to fix it as best as I can. So again, meet me at the cave. I've placed redstone torches on trees that lead to the cave if you forgot where it was. You can keep my jacket for now. Just make sure everyone is dressed warmly. I don't want anyone catching pneumonia. I'll have food for you guys and a fire. _

_- Mitch_

I smiled.

"Ssundee, unlock the ship. We're going after Mitch. Dress warmly. We're going into the tundra biome for a while."

**Mitch's POV**

I knew for a FACT that Adam was coming. Everyone wants to know what happened. They're probably so confused right now. I wonder if they're bringing Hailie. I hope not. She probably get cold really quickly. She might be scared of me but I still have my fatherly instincts.

I was able to set everything up because I had taken off my handcuffs when I got here. I put a long table that I crafted in the middle. I put torches on the wall everywhere. I closed the entrance off a bit and placed a door. I put food on the table and waited. There wasn't much left to do. I reached for my book. I remembered. Sky still had it. Oh my Notch.

*TIME LAPSE*

There was a knock at the door. I stood up sleepily and yawned. I will admit I fell asleep. Don't judge. I was here for at least an hour.

I opened the door and everyone but Hailie and Cupquake was there. "What took you so long?" I whined.

"Sorry. We had to make sure everyone was warm," Sky apologized. I let them in. They shed their coats and sat down at the table. They looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened?" Ssundee asked.

"Oh. You guys can eat while I explain but first," I held out my hand to Sky who was sitting next to me. "My book please."

His eyes widened as he remembered and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out my book and handed it to me.

"Thank you. Well it's like this. Jane isn't my sister." Everyone gasped and Jane looked at me.

"You seriously started that way? I'm leaving. I hated you anyway."

"I hated you too bitch." Everyone stared at us. Jane glared at me.

"Go to Hell."

"I could say the same." Now she was pissing me off. Just go already!

"You're so stupid."

"You act like you aren't! If you're going to go just go already!"

"I will."

"I'm going to blow her ass up if she doesn't leave_ right now_," I said to myself, looking at the ceiling.

Jane rolled her eyes and left. I thanked no one in particular and continued.

"Obviously me and Jane hate each other. We are not related to each other in any way. You're probably really confused right now and I understand but-"

There was a thump outside. My hand automatically flew to Betty who was in her sheath on my belt. Something walked to the door. I got up with my hand still on Betty. I walked to the door. The thing knocked. I opened the door. A girl about 7 and who looked like me stood there.

"Are you Mitch?" She had long brown hair that went to her hip. She had brown eyes like mine. She had the same sneakers and pants. She had a light gray shirt underneath. Her face was scratched up and twigs were in her hair. Her jeans were ripped and her jacket was dirty. Snow was in her hair and she was shivering.

I nodded.

"I'm your sister. Um, we were separated when we were born." She looked really shy.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. Come in." I stepped to the side and let her in. She came in and thanked me. I nodded and closed the door. Adam still had my jacket so he handed it to her. She thanked him and he smiled. I gave her my chair and I sat in what was Jane's chair which was right next to her. I believed her since she looked like me and…mom.

"What's your name?" Ashely asked, handing my sister food.

"Aero. Short for Aerocloud." (A/N: Pronounced arrow.)

"That's cool," Bodil commented.

"Thanks." I was silent. So, this is my sister huh? That must mean mom's still alive. But, who's Aero's father?

"Mitch, you good?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. Aero, is mom still alive?" Aero looked sad.

"Yeah. She's worse than ever too."

"You mean…"

"She's popping even more pills and abusing me even more. You're lucky you left Mitch. Mom got back together with dad, had me, dad left again, and she hated me to no end."

There was silence.

**Sky's POV**

I was so confused but when Aero talked about their mom, I remembered Mitch's song Cleanin' Out My Closet. Maybe it was based off that. It sounds similar.

There was silence for a little bit and Aero still hadn't touched her food. Mitch stood up. We looked at him. He went behind Aero, put his chin on her head, and wrapped his arms loosely around her neck so he wasn't choking her. He kissed her head and Aero hugged back. Aero was still facing the table but was holding on to Mitch's covered arms and nestled her face into his neck. She started shaking. Mitch moved one arm and stroked her hair. He closed his eyes and kissed her on her cheek.

What a brotherly and sisterly moment. Aw. Sky, what is wrong with you?

Aero looked back at us with her face tear streaked. I felt so sorry for her. Why wasn't she eating though? Mitch opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"You think the food's poisoned because mom did it to us a lot?" Wait, WHAT?!

Aero nodded. Mitch sighed. He cut off a piece of her food and ate it.

"There, not poisoned." Aero smiled at him and started to eat. She ate slowly. Mitch sighed again. "Aero, I am not like mom. Mom is an ass. I would never hurt you like she did to us."

Again, WHAT?! What is going on? What about this hurting Mitch and Aerocloud? Who is his mom?

"Ummm, Mitch? What's going on?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I never told you yet huh?" I shook my head. "I've got to stop procrastinating." He muttered to himself. Aero laughed a bit. Mitch smiled at her.

"Well," he started. (A/N: Prepare for another long story.) "Aero and I have parents who are absolutely horrible. I _**did**_ live with multiple families but not for as long as I said I did. For 10 years of my life, I lived with my mom. When I was about a couple months, my father left me and my mom. My mom got really abusive after that. She would try to poison me or beat the crap out of me. I would try to hide from her when I was 5-8 years old. I was scared of her. I would hide in my closet or somewhere but she would find me. She would blame me for stuff I didn't do and whenever I tried to apologize for it, she hit smack me. I ran away from her and earned money by rapping in rap battles on the street. When I had enough, I went and bought food because I was still learning how to survive. I made a sword and everything. Soon I got my bearings and was able to survive until a villager found me and took me into his home. I lived in the wild for a year and lived with the villager and his wife for…3 weeks. I was about 9 and my birthday was in a day. New Years' Day. It was December 31st and as soon as the clock struck midnight and my birthday began, my family and the village was killed by mobs. How beautiful. I lived again in a cave for 2 years. I was 11 and a miner took me in. I lived with his wife, him, and their 2 week baby. That was Hailie. A few weeks later, the miner died on a mining expedition with me. That's why I hate going mining. When I got back home, I had to tell the wife what happened. She wasn't as mad as I pictured her to be but she was hit pretty hard. She continued taking care of me and Hailie for 2 years. I helped her around the house. She went mining and never came back. Again, why I hate mining. 13 years old, a father, and lonely. I met Cupquake and she helped me. She took care of Hailie when I was gone making money. I competed in the Hunger Games, the Survival Games, and other sports. I was pretty busy. Hailie and Cupquake barely saw me anymore. I met you guys in one of the times I played the Hunger Games. I beat you guys, took the money, and started to walk off. You guys congratulated me and stuff but I was more concerned about getting to Hailie and Cupquake. You offered me to stay with you but I told you guys that and you understood. Cupquake and I raised over 4,000,000 emeralds but I felt that it wasn't enough. Cupquake already knew about my rough past so when I told her about you guys and the offer, she said to take it so I could relax a bit. I wasn't happy with this plan. You guys seemed really nice but I didn't just want to leave them behind. She said it was okay and gave me her coordinates. She told me to come visit them whenever I wanted. So when I saw you guys again at another Hunger Games, I took the offer and I started living with you. I was happy and you guys took my mind off of my past. I still remembered Hailie and Cupquake but I still kept in touch. Finally, stuff happened and here we are."

Everyone but Aerocloud stared in awe. How did Mitch manage that?

"How are you so happy?" Jerome asked. Mitch shrugged.

"That's amazing Mitch," Ty said. "Just to survive all that."

"Don't forget Aero here. She had to live with my mom for how long?" He asked her.

"6 years." She smiled at Mitch.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked her.

"Because I'm happy I'm not there."

"And I won't let you go back."

"Definitely not," Jason said.

"Wait a minute. You didn't tell us how you were in a band," Ssundee pointed out. Mitch grinned evilly.

"I met them and joined them behind your back."

Jerome, Ty, Ssundee, Quentin, and I stood up.

"WHEN DID YOU DO THIS?!" Quentin yelled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Ssundee yelled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ty yelled.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Jason yelled.

"COME ON MITCH! SERIOUSLY?!" Jerome yelled.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS SECRET?!" I yelled. Mitch and everyone else was cracking up. Some couldn't breathe because they were laughing too hard.

**Mitch's POV**

I was glad everyone was laughing. I didn't want them to pity me. Even though I just respawn when I die, I don't have any memory of my past life. I want to live it to the fullest right now. Lightningdamn is gone for now. Maybe gone for good. But you can't foretell destiny. It just happens.

**ME: THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL ALSO TO THIS STORY OKAY?!**

**Adam: Why are you yelling?**

**Me: To get the point across.**

**Ty: I think they got it.**

**Jerome: What's wrong with Mitch?**

**Mitch: *sitting in the corner grumbling to himself***

**Me: He's mad because of the way I put him in the story.**

**Jason: Oh.**

**Me: Candyphone was the first one to find out more about me and the sequel because she actually PMs me. Yeah, so, you should PM me.**

**Mitch: DON'T DO IT!**

**Me: SHUT UP MITCH! Anyways, until then…**

**Everyone: *waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	15. SHOCKING NEWS

**Me: Hey guys! We're back for chapter 14 of Searing Pain! WHOO!**

**Everyone but Mitch: YAY!**

**Mitch: *sitting in corner***

**Ssundee: I think he's still mad.**

**Mitch: IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?!**

**Quentin: Whoa. Chill there buddy. Maybe it'll get better this time.**

**Me: You wish. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Everyone else: O.o**

**Mitch's POV**

Everyone was now joking around. I suppose they were trying to make me feel better. I looked at Aero who had finished her food and now leaning against my chest. We were on the floor in the back of the cave. I was leaning against the wall sitting down while she was between my legs. The back of her head was on my chest and my chin was on the top of her head. Everyone was joking around so we decided to have a little time to get to know each other more while they were busy.

Aero told me that mom abused her 5 hours a day every day. She had no friends and that she liked to cuddle because she was lonely. She told me other things also. What she liked, what she hated, etc. When she said she had no friends I just calmly said,

"Well, now you do. You have us now." We've only been together for an hour and we feel like we've known each other since we were born. She showed me her scars and bruises. Apparently, mom had bought a whip. How wonderful. I felt so bad. She told me that she was only 7 years old. She now acts like she's 15 because of the way she's been treated. She's not snotty, she's really smart. She never went to school or anything.

She was now wearing my blood covered jacket (she doesn't need to know about it), a gray shirt, blue ripped up jeans, and she had taken off her wet sneakers. She had wet socks but she because the shoes weren't on, they were drying just as much as the sneakers were. We had put them close to a torch but far enough that they won't catch on fire.

We talked for a bit until Jerome came over. Aerocloud smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked at me. He whispered into my ear.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I whispered back.

"You just found a sister you didn't know about and you just told your past to us."

"I'm happy to get it off my chest."

"Okay dude. Anyways, everyone has to go soon. They've been with us for like 4 days. It's the 29th dude."

"4 days? Already?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go say bye?"

"Of course." I asked Aero to get off me for a second and she did. I told her I'll be back and she nodded. Was it just me or did she look a bit sad? I walked up to my friends and said bye to them outside. The MCR came up to me and said goodbye. Me and Max had I playful fight and then hugged each other. Eternally pulled up her hood.

"I'll take them to their homes Mitch."

"Okay. Bye Eternally."

"Bye." She walked to my friends and threw a rose in the air. She told everyone to go into the portal that appeared.

"Eternally!" I called. She turned around. I covered my mouth from the others.

"Beat the fire," I mouthed.

"Of course Mitch. I'm not a newb." I smiled and she smiled back. We waved to each other. Then, she disappeared.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were all back in the cave. We= Me, Adam, Jerome, Jason, Ty, Quentin, Ian, Seto, and Aerocloud. Aerocloud was back in my lap. We were in a circle, talking and laughing. We were feeling too lazy to head back to the ship.

Notch suddenly appeared and walked up to me. Notch and Herobrine had left right before we saw Hailie.

"Ummm, Mitch?" He leaned down next to me and whispered in my ear, "Lightningdamn is still killing people after death."

"Who did he kill?" I asked out loud. Notch looked really nervous and sad. I became worried.

"Notch, who did he kill?"

"H-Hailie."

"What?" Sky said. I froze. My daughter is dead?

**Jerome's POV**

Mitch froze. His eyes were wide and his face was pale.

"What?" Sky asked.

"An evil god killed Mitch's daughter Hailie." Notch looked at Mitch.

"Mitch?" Mitch gently ushered Aerocloud off of him.

"I'm going outside." He walked off without his jacket into the cold and hash weather outside. I wanted to go after him but he should be left alone.

"H-How did he kill Hailie?" I asked.

"He plagued her with horrible nightmares. He also replayed the battle with the Mutant Enderman and mobs over and over again. He controlled her mind and made her go into the kitchen. He made her grab a knife and stab herself repeatedly in the chest. When Cupquake saw Hailie dead, she called me so I could tell Mitch. The funeral is on January 2nd. Please come."

"We will," Sky answered. Everyone nodded.

"I have to go now. The Aether needs me. Will someone go and get Mitch? I don't want him to freeze to death."

"Yeah. I will," Sky said. He got up and was at the door when Aerocloud ran up to him and gave him the jacket. Adam smiled at her and walked out.

"I fear for Mitch. He hasn't been handling his problems well lately. Take care of him." We nodded and Notch teleported away.

**Yes I know this chapter is short! Don't judge me!**

**Mitch: JUDGE HER!**

**Me: You really hate me don't you?**

**Mitch: I don't hate you, it's just I don't agree with you.**

**Sky: Awww. KISS!**

**Everyone but me and Mitch: KISS! KISS! KISS!**

**Me and Mitch: No!**

**Sky: Mitch, I dare you to kiss Astrid.**

**Everyone: Oooh. **

**Me and Mitch: *Blush and kiss***

**Sky: Guys, we have a new couple! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please review. Until then…**

**Everyone: *waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *slautes and waves* C YA!**


	16. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys! Ummm, how to put this?**

**Sky: Just let it out.**

**Me: Thanks. Well, Searing Pain is on hiatus.**

**Everyone but me and Sky: WHAT?!**

**Me: Yeah…I lost confidence in it. It was my first story, yes, but I stayed too far from the plot as one of the reviews stated and I have to figure out how to get it back. I have a few ideas but I don't know how to continue them. I will be more focused on Wolf Accident. I'm really sorry to those who enjoyed it. Thank you for liking it.**

**Bajan: Wow. I didn't think you would stop. You were having fun with it.**

**Me: I was. It was my first Multi-Colored Rose story and I didn't have too much experience on it so it failed. Feel free to PM me if you would like to chat. I will be happy to.**

**Jerome: How did Sky know about this before we did?**

**Me: Because he hangs out with me than you guys do.**

**TrueMU: Oh. That's kind of rude of us huh?**

**Me: Nope. You guys do whatever you do. You have different schedules.**

**Deadlox: What made you lose confidence?**

**Me: A reviewer and clarity.**

**Deadlox: Screw clarity!**

**Me: *Laugh* Anyways, thank you guys for reading. Again, I'm sorry. Until I get more motivation…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


End file.
